Alcool
by Farruca
Summary: La sobriété peut parfois vous sauver la vie et vous éviter de vous poser quelques questions du genre : Qu'ai je bien pu faire pour qu'un membre (mort aux dernières nouvelles) de l'Akatsuki m'ai choisie comme témoin de son come-back ? ... Cela devait être grave assurément. Bonne chance Sakura.
1. Prologue : Boire ou conduire

Hello readers ! Vous avez sous les yeux ma première fanfic ! Naruto ne m'appartiens en aucun cas (ce qui est d'ailleurs fort dommage... Ah ! Pouvoir ressusciter certains perso) et les reviews seront fort appréciées^^Bonne lecture !

**_Prologue : Boire ou conduire..._**

La jeune femme s'enfouit sous ses couvertures vouant au diable le soleil qui troublait son sommeil. Un mal de tête lancinant la faisait souffrir et dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux le monde lui sembla tanguer autour d'elle. Une nausée aussi subite que violente la pris soudain et Sakura n'eut que le temps de se pencher sur le sol pour ne pas souiller ses draps.

La journée commençait bien.

Son crâne lui semblant sur le point d'exploser sous les coups d'un marteau invisible, elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain exiguë attenante à la chambre. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, pressant son front douloureux contre le carrelage froid dans l'espoir d'atténuer sa migraine. La manœuvre n'ayant eut aucun effet, Sakura se redressa et contempla son reflet dans le miroir minuscule au dessus du lavabo auquel elle se tenait accrochée pour avoir un semblant d'équilibre. Son teint livide, et les cernes noirs qui s'étendait à n'en plus finir sous ses yeux gonflés vinrent appuyer l'évidence. Migraine, vomissement, apparence déplorable, sans oublier une amnésie tenace sur ce qu'elle avait fait la veille... Tous les symptômes étaient là. Son mal était universellement connu (et haï) sous le nom de gueule de bois.

Retenant un gémissement, la kunoichi s'écroula sur le carrelage et tenta de se remémorer les événements de la veille, priant pour que les effets post-cuites disparaissent le plus rapidement possible.

« Le silence est d'or. »

Aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour ce dicton se vérifiait. Sakura se mordit les lèvres maudissant son indiscrétion. Sa migraine n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et sa mémoire de la veille lui était partiellement revenue. Et cette partie retrouvée était amplement suffisante pour lui faire réaliser qu'elle avait fait une erreur, une monstrueuse erreur. Elle aurait pu se saouler sans faire de vague , sans poser de problème. Oui, elle aurait pu passer ses nerfs sans aucun incident notoire, cela avait d'ailleurs été son intention lorsqu'elle avait quitté ses coéquipiers écumante de rage après une énième insinuation sur sa faiblesse et son incompétence en tant que ninja.

Si elle avait su que son escapade finirait ainsi, elle aurait envoyé son poing dans la figure d'Ino, aurait exulté en entendant le cartilage de son nez se briser, puis, jeté un coup d'œil alentour pour chercher tout autre volontaire souhaitant tester ses compétences et le problème aurait été réglé.

Parce que... Quitter le campement sous le coup de la colère ? Soit. Atteindre une ville inconnue seule et à la tombée de la nuit ? D'accord. Regretter son emportement et noyer son désarroi dans l'alcool ? La piquette qu'on lui avait servie était infecte et l'arrière goût âcre avait persisté jusqu'au matin dans sa bouche mais passons. Éclater en sanglot sur l'épaule d'un homme anonyme ? L'homme en question avait témoigné à son égard une inquiétude qui lui avait semblé réelle autant que son esprit embrumé par l'alcool avait pu en juger et qui plus est, la vue qu'il lui avait offerte était des plus agréables. Sa crise de larmes était donc tolérable. Lui raconter l'étendue de ses malheurs, et, par conséquent, des informations confidentielles liées à la mission dans un sursaut d'amitié lié à l'excès de vin dans son organisme ? Là, non. Définitivement, irrévocablement, indéniablement, non !

Le type n'avait pas semblé avoir une quelconque attitude menaçante à son encontre. Au contraire, il l'avait ramassée lorsqu'elle avait basculée ivre morte de son banc, terrassée par l'impressionnante quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré -heureusement qu'elle avait héritée de Tsunade-sama son incroyable résistance à l'alcool puisque dans le cas contraire elle serait tombée raide morte-. L'inconnu l'avait même portée jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle avait réservé à l'auberge. Il avait donc très peu de chance d'appartenir à un quelconque groupe ennemi et encore moins à une organisation criminelle.

Sakura s'esclaffa à cette idée.

Quel criminel digne de ce nom se serait abaissée à lui porter secours plutôt que de l'éliminer profitant de la vulnérabilité que lui conférait l'ivresse ?

Non, vraiment cela était ridicule. Pour être honnête, l'ensemble de ses inquiétudes était stupide. Si quelqu'un, dans le petit groupe de buveurs se trouvant dans la taverne la veille au soir, avait voulu nuire à Konoha, Sakura serait morte.

Néanmoins, elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire : ses réserves de chakra étant d'un niveau frôlant le néant du fait de ses frasques de la veille. En conséquence, si un quelconque ennemi l'attaquait, même un simple chûnin -Sakura laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant à cette idée- elle se retrouverait à sa merci.

La jeune femme se leva de son lit sur lequel elle avait passé la majeure partie de la journée et rassembla ses affaires tout en tentant de visualiser le chemin le plus court pour retrouver ses coéquipiers.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle constata la disparition de ses kunais... et de l'ensemble de ses armes.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit au même instant livrant le passage à un homme de haute taille.

Une minute se passa, chaque seconde faisant figure d'éternité. L'inconnu la regardait en silence, et elle le dévisageait fouillant désespérément sa mémoire dans l'espoir de retrouver à qui appartenait ses yeux d'un noir profond et ce visage fin encadré de longs cheveux bruns. Le déclic se fit. Devant elle se tenait son compagnon de beuverie et sauveur.

Se redressant d'un bond Sakura allait le remercier de son aide et lui demander la raison de son intrusion quand elle se retrouva à loucher sur la pointes d'un poignard et qu'une voix dépourvue d'émotion lui intima de rester calme.

L'ennui profond qui exsudait de ces paroles la fit se figer. Ce ton froid lui était familier... très familier et si l'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas celui qui lui adressait ainsi la parole alors qu'ils étaient membre de la même équipe, la ressemblance était trop troublante pour qu'elle se permette le moindre doute sur son identité. Son cœur lui sembla devenir de glace et elle releva les yeux rencontrant ceux devenus d'un rouge violent de son opposant.

Ce n'est que bien trop tard que la similitude, qui aurait dû la frapper la veille, s'imposa elle. Elle avait devant elle le portrait vivant de Sasuke. Un Sasuke bien plus vieux qu'il ne pourrait l'être en réalité puisque son agresseur avait clairement au moins cinq ans de plus qu'elle.

Par déduction logique et bien qu'il fusse laissé pour mort depuis des années, elle faisait face à Uchiha Itachi, frère aîné de Sasuke, anciennement membre de l'Akatsuki, la plus grande organisation criminelle ninja ayant jamais vu le jour et accessoirement assassin de la totalité de son clan son petit frère excepté.

Que peux bien vous vouloir le meurtrier sanguinaire que tout le monde croit mort, qui vous a portée la veille dans votre chambre alors que vous étiez dans un semi-coma éthylique et a fait irruption le lendemain dans la même chambre pour vous menacer à l'arme blanche ?

a)Vous tuer.

b)Vous torturer.

c)Vous torturer PUIS vous tuer.

d)Vous faire la conversation en toute amitié et vous faire part de ses états d'âme.

**Rayer la_/les_ mention_s_ inutile_s_.**

Sakura se demanda de quel divinité elle avait bien pu provoquer le courroux pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait déjà profané un sanctuaire !

…. hum...

… A la réflexion peut être que si.

Mais c'était dans le cadre d'une mission et sur le moment la colère de l'Hokage lui avait semblé bien plus menaçante qu'une hypothétique justice divine. Et puis l'église de Jashnin ne comptait plus qu'un seul fidèle qui avait fini enseveli vivant grâce à Shikamaru.

Mettant fin à son monologue intérieur, Sakura se prépara à recevoir le coup qui mettrait fin à sa vie, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis.

Le coup ne vint pas.

Lueur d'espoir.

Tiens, réponse d) ?

Malheureusement pour elle et ses rêves de conversation civilisée, le renégat n'était pas plus loquace que son frère : des yeux d'un vert lumineux rencontrèrent brièvement deux sharingans et Sakura sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Il y a des jours comme ça

Salut ! Comme j'ai pris pas mal d'avance sur cette histoire je peux me permettre de poster la suite aujourd'hui ^^ et puis comme la première partie n'était que le prologue ce n'est que justice !

melogwen merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! \(^.^)/ Ça m'encourage pour la suite 3

**_Chapitre 1 : Il y a des jours où l'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché._**

Lorsque la kunoichi revint à elle, il lui fallut un moment pour appréhender la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Pieds et poings étroitement liés,assise dans du sable, adossée à un imposant rocher brun rendu brûlant par le soleil qui brillait impitoyablement au zénith, et aveuglée par l'excès de lumière : sa position n'avait rien de confortable. Une rapide vérification la rassura sur son état : aucun coup ne semblaient lui avoir été infligé, le seul désagrément notable étant la migraine qu'avait provoqué le genjutsu d'Uchiha. Celui-ci se tenait à quelques mètres en contrebas du rocher et scrutait l'immensité du désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu du réveil de sa captive ou alors il s'en moquait éperdument. Après tout, consciente ou non le peu de chakra qu'elle possédait la réduisait à l'impuissance. Et même si elle avait eu la pleine disposition de ses moyens, tout apprentie de l'Hokage qu'elle fut, Sakura était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas représenté une menace pour son kidnappeur. Ce dernier était un criminel de rang S et était considéré comme un génie, complètement fou certes, mais génie tout de même dans tous les pays ninja.

Une tentative pour trouver une position plus confortable contre le roc n'eut pour effet que d'entamer la peau de son dos sur la parois et de la faire basculer le nez dans le sable. Se résignant à signaler sa présence au criminel, Sakura lança :

_Uchiha ?

Son ravisseur ne prêta aucune attention et continua de fixer l'horizon. Sakura expira lentement, chassant la colère inutile qui menaçait de la submerger. Ce n'était pas en agonisant Uchiha Itachi d'injures qu'elle s'en sortirait vivante. Peut-être qu'en appelant poliment ?...

_...Uchiha-san, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

_Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? Uchiha-san ?

_Non.

La réponse émise calmement, sans que l'homme ne se retourne, la laissa bouche bée. Puis petit à petit la fureur remplaça la surprise. Qui avait passé deux semaines à subir les sarcasmes d'Ino ? Qui avait trouvé un exutoire dans la boisson histoire d'éviter d'étriper la jeune femme blonde ? Qui s'était réveillé subissant de plein fouet sa gueule de bois pour se faire enlever quatre heures plus tard par un psychopathe sensé être décédé ? Qui se retrouvait en plein désert, sous un soleil de plomb, allongée dans le sable en compagnie d'un criminel misanthrope ? ELLE ! Elle n'avait en aucun cas demandé à s'être retrouvée dans ce merdier alors il allait gentiment lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait d'elle ! La méthode polie ne lui avait rien apportée et Sakura avait épuisé son quota de patience de la journée. Elle explosa.

_Écoute moi bien Uchiha ! Apparemment se comporter comme un abruti orgueilleux est une caractéristique récurrente dans ta famille ! Eh bien, figure toi que génétique ou non, tu vas laisser de côté ta connerie pour me répondre ! Qu'est ce que je fous là ?!

Le silence lui répondit, éloquent.

Son interlocuteur s'était néanmoins désintéressé des dunes alentour et deux orbes noirs la fixaient impassibles.

Une goutte de sueur se forma sur la nuque de la jeune femme et coula le long de son dos. Cherchant fébrilement quoi ajouter pour mettre fin à l'examen silencieux dont elle faisait l'objet, Sakura constata que la vindicte dont elle avait fait preuve s'était volatilisé, la laissant muette à la merci de son ravisseur. Les prunelles froides d'Uchiha Itachi semblaient lui avoir volé sa capacité à parler.

Le silence perdura plus pesant de secondes en secondes, menaçant d'anéantir la raison de la jeune femme. Elle avait envie de hurler.

Puis un rictus amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme et il se détourna.

Sakura recommença à respirer, étonnée d'être toujours en vie.

Elle n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse.

Le soleil dardant ses derniers rayons sur le flanc des dunes, laissait peu à peu, comme à regret place à la nuit. Un froid terrible régnait alors contrastant violemment avec la chaleur de la journée. Frissonnante, transie par le froid, et paradoxalement complètement déshydratée, Sakura songea que la nature se chargerait de ce qu'Uchiha Itachi n'avait pas voulu faire. Elle allait mourir de soif à deux mètres d'une gourde pleine d'eau dont son kidnappeur n'avait pas jugé bon de lui faire partager le contenu. Au fil des heures, elle l'avait observé boire à longues gorgées alors qu'elle-même avait la gorge plus sèche que le sable dans lequel elle se tenait allongée. Le ninja avait pris un malin plaisir à se placer juste dans son champ de vision à chaque fois qu'il se désaltérait et elle avait plusieurs fois sentit sur elle son regard moqueur. Le salaud. Il lui faisait payer ses insultes au centuple avec un sadisme savamment étudié. Et jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas daigné lui proposer à boire.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pourquoi prendre la peine de kidnapper quelqu'un pour ensuite le regarder crever de soif à ses pied ?

Refermant les yeux, Sakura s'exhorta à la patience à un moment ou un autre, elle saurait pourquoi on l'avait capturée... si elle ne décédait pas avant.

De toute la journée, Uchiha n'avait quitté l'horizon des yeux qu'une poignée de fois, attendant, guetteur immobile sous les rayons ardents du soleil. Au début, Sakura s'était demandé s'il ne craignait pas de voir sa peau blanche brûlée. L'image du criminel ressemblant a une écrevisse l'avait faite sourire malgré l'inconfort de sa situation. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le manque d'eau s'était imposé douloureusement, elle s'était prise à rêver qu'il subisse réellement un coup de soleil, un de ceux qui crament l'épiderme au point que des cloques se forment pour que finalement la peau finisse par tomber en grands lambeaux blancs. Douce vengeance. Dommage pour elle, le shinobi devait s'être prémuni d'un tel risque car son teint laiteux était demeuré le même, et le ciel nocturne qui brillait désormais au dessus de leur tête ne pourrait rien contre cela. Peut-être qu'un scorpion ou une autre charmante bestiole nocturne pourrait venir le piquer ? Un sourire étira ses lèvres craquelées à cette idée. Oh ! Le voir se convulser à ses pieds en proie à un violent venin en la suppliant de venir à son secours ! Et elle de lui répondre avec un air faussement navré en lui montrant ses poignet liés : « Oups désolée, j'ai les mains prises ! ».

Non, Sakura n'était pas sadique... juste légèrement rancunière.

Le goulot d'une gourde plaqué contre sa bouche interrompit ses méditations et la jeune femme but avidement, oubliant toute prudence sur la présence d'un éventuel poison. Heureusement pour elle, l'eau était parfaitement potable et elle l'engloutit jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

_Alors Itachi, tu comptais laisser ton hôte mourir de soif ? Lança une voix, ironique.

Un rire homérique suivit cette intervention et Sakura se retrouva nez à nez avec... une créature entièrement bleu qui la dévisageant en souriant de tous ses crocs.

Des crocs.

Il n'y avait pas de mots plus adaptés pour décrire la mâchoire puissante aux dents effilées de ce que la kunoichi ne pouvait se résoudre à appeler un être humain.

Haut de deux bons mètres, un sourire narquois sur un visage au nez écrasé, le shinobi qui lui avait donnée à boire la contemplait comme un prédateur affamé observerait la proie qu'il s'apprêterait à dévorer. Deux petits yeux ronds brillant d'une lumière froide qui n'avait rien d'engageante l'observaient avec attention. De courts cheveux surmontaient son visage aux traits grossiers, ses joues étaient percées de fentes palpitantes que la jeune femme identifia avec surprise comme des ouïes. L'être qui se trouvait devant elle tenait définitivement plus du poisson que de l'humain.

Un poisson très dangereux à en juger par sa carrure de lutteur et sa dentition. Une chemise claire rendue marron par la poussière, un pantalon à la propreté douteuse, et des bottes de voyages élimées habillaient le géant. Un sabre immense dont la poignée patinée par l'usage dépassait entre les épaules du shinobi toujours ricanant, venait compléter le portrait.

Si elle en croyait ses yeux, Sakura se tenait en face d'un requin parlant à qui deux jambes et bras auraient poussé.

L'arrivée du monstre n'eut pas l'air d'affoler Itachi Uchiha plus que ça, mais eut au moins le mérite de lui rendre la parole.

Les rejoignant de sa démarche souple, une expression de désintérêt toujours plaquée sur le visage, il murmura :

_Kisame. Tu es en retard.

Le sourire du géant s'élargit. Et Sakura comprit qu'elle était plongée dans une situation qui la dépassait complètement. Déjà que s'occuper seule du ninja renégat de Konoha lui semblait quasi impossible, mettre hors d'état de nuire Uchiha Itachi _et _le shinobi qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant comme un traître sanguinaire du village de Kiri était parfaitement insurmontable.

Elle gémit intérieurement. Pourquoi, oui, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il sur elle ?

_Ce désert s'étend sur des milliers de kilomètres, gamin. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu sois bien grand, donc difficile d'apercevoir ta tête au-dessus des dunes. Ricana Kisame.

_Hn.

_Ton talent pour la discussion m'étonnera toujours.

_Ne fais pas semblant d'avoir de l'esprit, Kisame. Ma patience a des limites.

Rétorqua Uchiha agacé, sous les yeux éberlués de Sakura.

Le ninja de Kiri attrapa son épée :

_Tu veux te battre petit ? Les jeunes de nos jours ! Plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés ! Tu faisais moins le fier quand je t'ai récupéré à moitié mort à côté de ton frère.

Un soupir navré, démenti par la lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux , ponctua sa réplique. Puis, il poursuivi savourant la colère qu'il sentait poindre chez son coéquipier :

_J'aurais mieux fais de te laisser crever, tiens ! Je n'aurais pas eu à courir après l'apprentie de l'Hokage !

Les yeux du renégat interpellé prirent une teinte sanglante et se raidit imperceptiblement. L'homme-requin continua sur sa lancée :

_D'ailleurs quel intérêt ? Pourquoi l'avoir capturé elle ? Une kunoichi ayant si peu de talent pour le combat qu'en désespoir de cause on en a fait un médecin... Franchement... Si on était encore à la poursuite du réceptacle de Kyubi, elle aurait fait un appât de choix. Mais l'Akatsuki n'existe plus, Itachi, on est libre merde !

Un « Hé ! » outragé s'échappa des lèvres de la kunoichi. Qu'il la détache pour voir ! Elle était parfaitement apte à lui arracher la tête à main nue !

Personne ne lui prêta attention et le ninja brun déclara sèchement :

_C'est parce qu'elle est médecin que j'ai besoin d'elle, et tu le sais. Ma vision se détériore de jour en jour et l'utilisation des sharingan est de plus en plus douloureuse. Au passage, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider... bien au contraire. Si tu m'as permis de rester en vie, tu l'as fait de ta propre initiative. Je ne te dois rien.

Ces paroles furent accueilli par un silence : agacé pour Kisame, méditatif pour Sakura. Ainsi, en dépit des rapports concernant sa mort, Itachi Uchiha avait été sauvé par son complice de longue date mais ses yeux avaient continué à se détruire. Si elle avait su...

_Qu'en est il de son équipe ?

L'utilisateur des sharingan avait repris la parole et désignait Sakura qui releva la tête alarmée. Une expression extatique sur le visage, le renégat de Kiri caressa avec affection son énorme épée qui sembla ronronner.

_Samehada est rassasiée. Le problème est réglé, définitivement.

_Vous les avez tués !

Le cri s'était échappé sans que la kunoichi n'ait pu l'empêcher. Kisame la dévisagea un air extrêmement satisfait sur son faciès de squale, et déclara :

_Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on pouvait se permettre de les laisser en vie, fillette, pas après avoir enlevée leur coéquipière.

Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre :

_Écoute moi bien Flipper-le-dauphin ! Ino aussi insupportable soit elle, n'est pas du genre à tomber sous les coups d'un minable tel que toi ! Et elle était accompagnée du reste du groupe ! Shikamaru Nara, ça te dit quelque chose ? Il a vaincu Hidan, votre fanatique de l'Akatsuki et il était pourtant un putain d'immortel ! Donc tu v...

Un coup de botte en plein estomac mis fin à sa tirade et Sakura se sentit brusquement soulevée de terre. Son visage a deux centimètres de celui du géant, elle eut une vue imprenable sur les crocs de son assaillant, avant de se retrouver plaquée avec violence contre la paroi rocheuse. Un poing massif lui percuta la pommette gauche et Kisame gronda :

_Apprends à la fermer, fillette, ou tu finiras éventrée comme tes camarades. Donc tu la boucles et tu ne m'appelle plus jamais, plus jamais tu m'entends, par ce surnom stupide ! Parce que si Itachi a besoin de toi ce n'est pas mon cas...

Un deuxième choc violent vint la cueillir sous le menton et elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre Uchiha souffler un « Ne l'abîme pas trop » avant que d'être engloutie par les ténèbres.

_Oh, regardez ! Le bouton review vous tend les bras ^^ Faites moi part de vos impressions !_


	3. Réveil difficile

Hello, bonne année à tous (en retard^^') et merci beaucoup pour les reviews 3

Naruto ne m'appartiens toujours pas, comme vous le savez.

De plus vous vous êtes rendu compte que je me suis (beaucoup) éloigné de l'intrigue du manga mais ne vous inquiétez pas les modifications seront expliqués en temps venu =)

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3 qui est à mon avis un peu différent des autres au niveau du registre...

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 3 : Réveil difficile **_

_**ou **_

_**Kisame, psychologue pour criminel désespéré**_

La première chose dont Sakura prit conscience en reprenant ses esprits fut l'humidité glaciale qui semblait s'infiltrer jusque dans ses os. Il faisait froid, tellement froid.

Battement de paupière.

Gémissement étouffé.

Puis, vint la douleur. Tout son corps lui semblait couvert d'ecchymoses comme si elle venait de se faire piétiner par un troupeau de chevaux pris de panique. Une main tremblante passée sur son visage et la souffrance qui en résulta lui apprirent que son nez était cassé. De ses lèvres tuméfiées s'échappa un râle. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, le décor qu'elle découvrit alors lui était inconnu.

Le désert aride avait cédé la place à une petite pièce au mobilier sommaire : un lit minuscule sur lequel elle gisait plus morte que vive, une petite commode de bois sombre, une chaise bancale et une table à la peinture écaillée.

La jeune femme se redressa péniblement tout en maudissant le renégat de Kiri qui l'avait rouée de coups. Elle était libre de ses mouvements, et, même si la porte de la pièce s'était avérée fermée, le changement restait appréciable.

La porte était le seul moyen de communication avec l'extérieur, les murs blancs et nus de la chambre ne comportant pas de fenêtre. L'unique source de lumière de la salle, une simple ampoule pendant au plafond semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme.

Sakura fit le tour de sa cellule et tenta de faire le point sur sa situation. Le bilan n'était pas brillant : enfermée dans un lieu inconnu à la merci de deux criminels dont l'un était décédé selon les informateurs de Konoha, ses compagnons de mission assassinés, et aucun moyen de transmettre un message à l'Hokage. Seul point positif : Itachi Uchiha tout assassin psychotique qu'il soit l'avait jugée capable de s'occuper de ses sharingans détériorés.

Heureusement pour elle, son entraînement avec Tsunade-sama avait porté ses fruit et elle pouvait se targuer d'être l'une des trois meilleures ninja médecin du pays du Feu, voire du monde. Elle avait donc une chance raisonnable d'être à la hauteur des attentes de son ravisseur. Néanmoins restait un dilemme. Ne valait il pas mieux renoncer à la vie plutôt que de redonner à un traître toutes ses capacités qu'il pourrait ensuite employer afin de nuire à Konoha ?

Si Sakura était médecin et qu'ainsi la santé de tous lui tenait à cœur, elle n'en restait pas moins avant tout une ninja et la protection du village était la tâche première d'un shinobi.

Soigner Uchiha Itachi lui sauverait certainement la vie... tout en faisant d'elle une renégate pour son village.

A quelque pas de là, ignorant le déchirement intérieur de la kunoichi, deux hommes discutaient.

_Tu es sûr de toi sur ce coup ? Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la médic au cheveux rose bonbon je la sens pas... Déjà que celle qu'on a ramené de Suna l'autre fois je doutais de ses capacités, avec raison vu le fiasco qui a résulté de ses tentatives de soins, donc, celle-ci, je suis certain qu'elle ne nous apportera rien de bon...

Itachi haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et Kisame poursuivit :

_Crois moi, j'ai un don pour détecter les emmerdes, et avec elle je suis sûr que l'on court droit au désastre !

Le shinobi brun passant une main sur son visage fatigué le coupa :

_J'ai besoin d'elle, Kisame.

_Comme tu avais besoin des cinq autres. Et vois le résultats !

L'homme requin secoua sa tête massive :

_Tes yeux sont dans le même état qu'auparavant... si ce n'est pire. Si cela se trouve ton mal est incurable. Et tout cela n'aura été qu'une perte de temps et d'argent ! Parce que ces recherches ont aussi un coût, figure toi.

Kisame s'interrompit brusquement arborant une expression dégoûtée que son coéquipier observa, impassible. Puis, le géant s'exclama :

_Putain, je commence à parler comme Kakuzu ! Enfin, tes sharingans peuvent très bien être irrécupérables !

_Si l'apprentie de la Godaime Hokage ne peut rien pour moi alors je considérerais mes yeux comme perdus.

_C'est toi qui vois gamin. Après tout ce sont de _tes_ yeux qu'il s'agit. Répondit le géant pince-sans-rire.

_Tss. Si elle se révèle effectivement incompétente tu pourras lui régler son compte.

A ces mots, le renégat de Kiri s'exclama, l'air offensé :

_Ah non ! J'aime éliminer des opposants dignes de ce nom, pas ces lâches empestant l'antiseptique qui se terrent au fin fond des hôpitaux pendant que d'autres risquent leurs vies à leur place. Ça non ! Je me suis déjà chargé de celle de Suna et j'en ai assez bavé comme ça ! Tu aurais dû la voir, Itachi, recroquevillée sur le sol, en larmes à me supplier de l'épargner... Comme si j'avais la tête de quelqu'un de miséricordieux ! Un criminel, un traître, un meurtrier de masse, voilà ce que je suis ! J'avais envie de la secouer et de lui hurler qu'elle était une kunoichi et pas une loque larmoyante ! Quelle honte...

Tu veux que je te dise ? La pire tare du système shinobi ce n'est pas nous, criminels, mais bien ces médecins tremblants qui salisse le nom des ninja !

La tirade de son coéquipier tira un demi-sourire au brun.

_Kisame. Sakura Haruno a tué Sasori, rappelle toi. Elle pourrait réellement être un défi pour toi.

Le requin fit basculer la chaise sur lequel il était assis en arrière, l'adossant au mur et répliqua :

_Tu parles, gamin, c'était il y a des années, elle a largement eut le temps de se ramollir. Et, elle n'était pas toute seule pour vaincre le marionnettiste. Elle était avec la vieille... C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

_Chiyo-san.

_Ouais, c'est ça. La vieille Chiyo qui est morte après avoir lancé sa technique de résurrection sur le Kazekage. Ta petite médecin s'est juste attribuée tout le mérite d'une victoire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu remporter seule !

_Tu aboies dans le vide. Si tu tenais tant que ça à la voir morte, tu aurais mieux fait de laisser le manque d'eau faire son œuvre plutôt que de lui donner la gourde.

A ces mots, Kisame se renfrogna sous l'œil goguenard de son équipier, et murmura de vagues imprécations dans lesquels les mots « Crétin perceptif » et « abruti d'Uchiha » se détachaient clairement. Itachi ajouta :

_Et ses capacités en tant que guérisseuse sont indéniables : il s'agit de l'apprentie de l'actuelle Hokage qui est reconnue comme la meilleure médecin ninja dans tous les pays shinobi. Même Kabuto ne peut rivaliser avec elle.

_Le gosse binoclard qui collait aux basques d'Orochimaru ? Il aurait été plus à sa place dans une boucherie qu'un hôpital, même moi je serais plus compétent que lui !

Les bras croisés, l'air buté le sabreur poursuivit :

_Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle soit la solution. Franchement gamin, tu était plutôt du genre prudent limite paranoïaque avant ton combat avec ton frère. Regarde toi maintenant ! Tu cours après tous les soigneurs un peu compétents dans l'espoir qu'ils te soignent tes putains d'yeux !

Kisame abattit ses énormes poings sur la table pour souligner ces paroles, renversant les verres qui s'y trouvaient. Itachi ne broncha pas lorsque l'alcool l'éclaboussa. Il déclara calmement :

_Mon frère a perdu la raison. Il a appris de la bouche de Madara les raisons qui m'ont poussé à massacrer le clan et compte annihiler Konoha qu'il tient pour responsable. Je suis son aîné, j'ai toujours rattrapé ses erreurs, cette fois ne fera pas exception. Je l'arrêterai.

Une vague émotion passa sur le visage du ninja brun, si rapidement que si Kisame ne connaissait pas aussi bien son équipier il aurait pu penser avoir rêvé. Le géant laissa échapper un grondement agacé.

_Nous y revoilà, n'est ce pas ?

Un « hm ? » interrogatif l'incita à développer :

_ Tu souffres du complexe du grand frère possessif. Si Sasuke se met le monde à dos ça le regarde _lui_, pas toi. Tu te prends pour qui ? Le sauveur de l'humanité ? Laisse le vivre, qu'il apprenne à voler de ses propre ailes !

_Kisame.

Ignorant l'interruption et le regard glacial d'Itachi, le géant continua sur sa lancée :

_ Non mais, sérieusement. Quand est ce que tu comptes vivre ? Oublie le ! Il a voulu te tuer, je te signale ! Il est même persuadé d'avoir réussi son coup.

_Ki-sa-me.

_Quoi ?

_Tais-toi.

Le shinobi obéi au ton sans appel du brun, sentant qu'il avait transgressé un tabou en évoquant la dévotion hors du commun de son compagnon pour son frère. Car si Kisame était un tueur impitoyable, il avait fini par s'habituer au jeune homme qui voyageait à ses côtés depuis plus d'une décennie et par se soucier de lui. Il devait bien admettre que le pathos que se traînait le gamin avait de quoi attirer la sympathie : devoir assassiner à treize ans toute sa famille pour éviter une guerre civile, être considéré comme un traître aux yeux de son village alors qu'il avait agi sur son ordre, encourager son propre frère à le tuer, puis finir en cavale sur les routes pour le compte de la plus dangereuse des organisations criminelles. Bref, inutile de se demander pourquoi Itachi avait toujours un visage aussi expressif et chaleureux. Kisame s'était d'ailleurs toujours étonné que son équipier n'ait pas sombré dans une forme de dépression plus sévère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ne serait ce que verser une larme sur son sort et la mort des membres de son clan. Jamais.

Toujours restait sur le visage d'Itachi cette expression stoïque, froide et détachée qui le rendait intouchable. Si proche et pourtant si loin, malgré les années passées au sein de la même équipe, Kisame ne pouvait prétendre connaître tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de son condisciple. Pas qu'il y tienne particulièrement, l'expérience lui paraissant tout sauf alléchante. Après tout qui était assez fou pour souhaiter s'immiscer dans l'intimité d'un meurtrier de masse ?

Mais, tout de même ! Jamais il n'avait vu le masque de froideur d'Itachi s'écrouler. Il vacillait parfois, mais ne disparaissait jamais complètement.

Ce que Kisame ignorait c'est que cette façade impassible que s'était façonné Itachi sur le modèle de celle de son père était en réalité la seule chose lui permettant de rester sain d'esprit. Ce dernier savait que s'il laissait transparaître ses émotions, celles-ci le submergeraient emportant avec elle les dernières onces de raison que possédait encore le shinobi. Il avait donc pris soin depuis le début de son errance en tant que renégat de ne laisser personne s'approcher trop près, veillant à ne se lier à personne, à n'aimer personne. _Pas d'attache, pas de souffrance._ Tel était son credo. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Kisame était la plus proche qu'il s'autorisait. Cette proximité lui semblait parfois de trop, combien de fois avait il failli s'effondrer devant son coéquipier et n'avait gagné son salut qu'au prix d'un monumental effort de volonté ? Les réflexions comme celle qu'il venait de subir étaient les plus difficiles à supporter puisqu'elles révélaient à quel point l'homme-requin avait su voir dans son jeu.

_Itachi, déclara Kisame mettant un terme au silence. Si tu ne supportes pas que je connaisse certains des aspects les mieux dissimulés de ta personnalité, même après plus de dix ans de partenariat... Comment géreras tu la présence de la kunoichi ? Parce que si j'ai bien compris elle risque de rester un moment avec nous.

L'air sombre de son vis-à-vis indiquait clairement son déplaisir quant à la tournure que prenait la conversation. Le géant ne cessa pas de parler pour autant. Il était temps que quelqu'un fasse le point sur la situation. Kisame ne s'était jamais senti l'âme d'un psychologue préférant régler ses problèmes à coups de sabre plutôt que de favoriser le dialogue quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, mais Itachi était l'homme qui avait survécu le plus longtemps en équipe avec lui. A circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles.

_Tu n'arriveras pas à la maintenir à distance, cette fille. Crois-moi. Elle a le profil type de la tête brûlée têtue qui ne sais pas la fermer. Les faits parlent d'eux-même : qui insulterait le criminel de rang S qui t'as pris en otage alors que tu es à cours de chakra et attaché ? Elle !

Débarrasse t'en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_Ne présume pas me connaître et encore moins me comprendre, Kisame. Et si tu crois que la kunoichi m'inspire une quelconque crainte, tu te trompes. Et je te répète que j'ai besoin d'elle : tant qu'elle n'aura pas accompli sa tâche, il est hors de question de s'en séparer. La discussion est close.

A ces mots Itachi se leva et quitta la pièce à grands pas. Il ne sorti pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre Kisame lui crier :

_N'oublie pas de rendre visite à notre invitée ! Elle doit être réveillée maintenant ! Ce serait dommage qu'elle meure de faim ou de froid après tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour la garder en vie !

La porte se referma silencieusement derrière le shinobi brun, laissant le géant et son rire moqueur seuls dans la pièce.

_Reviews ? 3_


	4. Résolution

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Le mérite de leur création reviens à Masashi Kishimoto ! Seule la nouvelle intrigue est de moi !

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai pris du temps et j'en suis désolée mais j'étais un peu débordée...

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ça me fait chaud au cœur ! N'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos conseil =)

Et Akane : J'espère bien arriver à te faire apprécier Sakura^^. Elle a subi un destin injuste (et tragique XD) de personnage secondaire agaçant tellement peu développé qu'il en devient inutile. J'aimerais qu'on puisse la voir autrement que comme une gamine naïve obsédée par son amour à sens unique au point qu'elle devienne une sorte de "dommage collatéral" du départ de Sasuke.

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 4 : Résolution **_

_**ou**_

_**Il y a des serments que l'on aurait préféré ne pas prêtés**_

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sous les yeux méfiants de Sakura. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris de résolution au sujet des soins qu'on attendait qu'elle fournisse au criminel. Ce dernier s'introduisit dans la chambre sans un bruit, ses yeux d'un noir orageux la fixant, une expression insondable sur le visage. Adossée au mur, soutenant son regard, elle ne fit aucune tentative pour engager la conversation. Il ne pris pas la parole non plus. Le silence s'éternisa.

Malgré l'apparence calme qu'elle s'appliquait à afficher, Sakura réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

A un moment, Itachi Uchiha prendrai la parole et lui demanderai son aide... dans le meilleur des cas. Il pourrait tout aussi bien l'y obliger car tout malade qu'il fut il n'en demeurait pas moins un adversaire redoutable, trop pour quelle se fasse la moindre illusion sur ses chances de victoire dans un combat. En même temps, que risquait elle à accepter ? Certes cela pouvait passer pour une trahison mais l'Akatsuki avait été dissoute et Naruto avait fini par tuer Madara Uchiha au terme d'une bataille épique qui avait fait de lui une légende vivante. Le renégat du village du feu n'aurait donc aucun intérêt à s'en prendre de nouveau à Konoha. Au contraire il pourrait continuer ses petites affaires de ninja indépendant, quelles qu'elles fussent, sans être inquiété puisque tout le monde le croyait mort. Se manifester au grand jour lui attirerait bien plus d'ennuis. Là était un nouveau problème, car si pour tout le monde Itachi n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, elle, Sakura savait qu'il n'en était rien. De médecin indispensable elle devenait donc pour le criminel un témoin gênant.

Elle avait donc tout intérêt d'obtempérer. Elle se décida donc à prendre la parole :

_Je vous aiderai. A une condition.

L'expression neutre de son interlocuteur ne disparut pas. Impassible, il déclara :

_Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.

Il ignora le regard noir de la jeune femme.

_Ne touchez pas à Konoha ! Ordonna-t-elle.

A ces mots, Itachi ressentit un agacement aussi soudain que violent. Toujours les même paroles sans cesse, les ninja de Konoha était tous les mêmes. Le village passait avant tout : leurs désirs, leur bonheur, leur vie. Tout cela n'était rien que chimères ridicules prêtent à être sacrifiés pour le bien de Konoha. Et il n'échappait pas à la règle. Lui, Itachi Uchiha, était exactement comme eux ces ninjas pour la plupart anonymes qui étaient prêts à tout donner pour le village qui les avait vu naître. La seul différence étant qu'il avait déjà fait l'ultime don pour Konoha.

Il était comme eux.

Comme elle qui le défiait de ses prunelles émeraudes.

Sa colère n'en fut qu'augmentée. Son expression demeura néanmoins détachée.

_Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier. La vie sauve ne te suffit donc pas ? Le sort de ton village n'est pas quelque chose dont tu peux décider, c'est ta vie qui est en jeu. Soucie toi donc d'elle plutôt que de réclamer ce que tu n'es pas en position d'exiger.

_Si je suis ici c'est bien que vous avez besoin de moi, je suis parfaitement en mesure de négocier. Répliqua la jeune femme, ses yeux verts fusillant le criminel.

_Si tu ne coopères pas, nous pourrons toujours t'y contraindre.

_Au risque de me tuez et de vous privez de mes soins ?

Durant quelques secondes, aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils se jaugeaient du regard. Sakura d'un ton radoucie brisa le silence :

_Je suis prête à vous soigner de mon plein gré et à ne rien révéler sur vous si vous promettez de laissez le village en paix. Quel intérêt auriez vous à l'attaquer de toute façon ?

Méditant un instant sur ces promesses, Itachi questionna :

_Nous n'aurons donc rien à craindre de toi : aucune tentative de fuite, pas d'attaque inopinée à notre encontre ? C'est bien ce que tu proposes Haruno ?

Elle n'eut aucune hésitation quand elle lui répondit :

_Je m'y engage.

_Sur la tête de Hokage ?

Sakura marqua une pause. Le chef des villages cachés étaient la figure d'autorité ultime que connaissaient les ninjas. En comparaison, l'autorité des seigneurs féodaux n'était que paroles perdues dans le vent, les ordres Kages prévalaient sur les leurs pour les shinobis. Car si les seigneurs ne devaient leur rang qu'au hasard de leur naissance, les chefs des villages shinobis n'avaient obtenus leur place que par leur mérite et le respect de leur subordonnés. Jurer sur la tête d'un Kage était en quelque sorte l'engagement suprême. Qui plus est dans le cas de Sakura, l'Hokage était aussi son professeur, une relation plus étroite encore la liait à Tsunade-sama. En effet, cette dernière avait finit par tenir le rôle d'une seconde mère pour la jeune femme, la promesse n'était donc pas facile à formuler. Un maelström d'émotions contradictoires engloutit Sakura. Pendant une longue minute Itachi observa les expressions qui se succédaient trop rapidement pour être lues sur le visage de la ninja. Il connaissait l'ampleur du dilemme face auquel il la mettait, et, s'il avait eu le moindre doute sur son importance, la lueur d'angoisse qui s'était allumée dans les yeux verts de sa vis à vis et refusait de s'effacer malgré ses efforts, l'aurait renseigné.

La réflexion prit fin et après avoir gommé de son visage toute trace de tension Sakura déclara sur un ton neutre :

_Je le jure sur la vie de Tsunade-sama et sur l'honneur.

Un bref signe de tête marqua l'accord du shinobi qui poursuivit sur un ton péremptoire :

_Ton chakra sera scellé jusqu'à ce que l'on ait besoin de toi. Tu ne quitteras cette pièce sous aucun prétexte.

Si la première affirmation laissa la jeune femme de marbre, l'ordre qui la suivit fut moins apprécié.

_Et comment je fais pour manger ? Pour me laver ? Et mes besoins, à même le sol ? Demanda-t - elle sur un ton acerbe.

_On viendra te chercher. Appelle si besoin, quelqu'un viendra...

Un silence et il ajouta :

_... peut être.

Un son indigné, à mi-chemin entre le grondement et le soupir, s'échappa de la bouche de Sakura, ce qui amusa le shinobi. Rares étaient les occasions de se divertir pour lui, et la présence de l'irascible médecin promettait de lui en apporter. Et cela n'impliquait pas qu'il s'attache à elle quoiqu'en pense Kisame. La kunoichi n'était qu'un outil parmi tant d'autre.

Incitant la jeune femme à le suivre hors de la cellule, il la fit traverser un dédale de couloirs, et passer par de nombreuses portes toutes semblables les unes aux autres, aucune fenêtre aucune ouverture ne lui permit de découvrir le pays dans lequel elle se trouvait. Sakura compris que le trajet compliqué que le renégat lui faisait emprunter n'était destiné qu'à brouiller son sens de l'orientation afin qu'elle ne puisse retourner d'elle même à ses « quartiers ». Impossible de se remémorer un tel itinéraire. De plus, se concentrer lui semblait difficile depuis son réveil, la tête lui tournait et sa langue lui semblait pâteuse, chaque pas lui coûtait et le simple fait de se tenir debout sans vaciller était un combat. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle avait été droguée. Elle avait même pu identifier le calmant qui était couramment employé à l'hôpital de Konoha comme anesthésiant. L'homme qui la guidait ne semblait pas disposé à lui prêter main forte si elle s'effondrait, elle dû donc continuer à avancer sur ses jambes flageolantes jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur une grande pièce vivement éclairée par des néons. Du matériel médical était disposé dans des boîtes stériles, elles-même soigneusement rangées sur des étagères métalliques. Une table d'opération trônait au centre de la pièce.

Sakura s'était avancée pour examiner l'impressionnante collection de scalpels et de pinces chirurgicales sans qu'Itachi n'ait esquissé un geste pour l'en empêcher. L'idée de planter un scalpel entre les deux yeux de son ravisseur avait effleuré le jeune femme mais vu son état de faiblesse, la manœuvre n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Plus important, elle s'était engagé à lui porter secours et Sakura se targuait de n'avoir qu'une parole. Elle s'était certes engagée auprès d'un parjure mais ne souhaitait pas pour autant violer se qu'elle considérait comme un serment. « Quelle ironie ! » songea-t-elle.

Le criminel prit la parole :

_Ton lieu de travail.

_Oui, j'avais crus comprendre, répliqua-t-elle cassante.

Il enchaîna sans prendre garde à l'interruption :

_Tu n'est pas la seule soigneuse que j'ai contacté, le matériel se trouvant dans cette pièce a été commandé sur leur demande. Si néanmoins tu avais besoin de quelque chose d'autre, fais en moi part. Kisame te le ramènera.

_Vous avez une drôle de façon de « contacter » les gens, Uchiha-_san_. Ma conception de ceci n'induit en rien un enlèvement.

La formule de politesse sonna comme une insulte.

N'appréciant que peu la remarque, Itachi lui lança un regard noir et Sakura eu l'impression que la température de la pièce chutait de plusieurs degrés. Elle continua néanmoins :

_D'ailleurs ces médecins où se trouvent ils désormais ? Si je me trouve ici, c'est qu'ils ont été incapables de remplir leur tâche. Qu'en avait vous fait ?

Elle n'avait aucune illusion sur la réponse qu'il lui fournirait et ne sourcilla pas lorsqu'elle l'obtint :

_Morts. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser en vie quiconque serait en mesure de me nuire, le simple fait qu'ils me savaient en vie leur conféraient ce pouvoir.

_Et si personne n'ai jamais parvenu à vous soigner, cela ne vous a jamais traverser l'esprit que votre mal était incurable ? Vos yeux peuvent tout aussi bien être définitivement hors d'usage et dans ce cas tout tentative pour vous soigner sera voué à l'échec et vous aurez tué tout ses malheureux pour rien ! S'exclama la jeune femme, rejetant en arrière une mèche de cheveux roses d'un geste énervé. Et si j'échoue à mon tour, que ferez vous ? Vous m'éliminerez pour ensuite enlevez un autre soigneur ?

La vindicte de sa captive n'impressionna aucunement Itachi qui répondit sur son habituel ton neutre :

_Si même toi, l'apprentie de l'Hokage, tu considères mes sharingans comme perdus, je me rangerai à ton avis et abandonnerai mes recherches... pour un temps. Mais même si c'était le cas, tu sera dans l'obligation de tenter l'opération. Après tout, il serait dommage de t'avoir fait déplacer pour rien, ne crois-tu pas ?

Un rictus narquois vient ponctuer ses paroles, énervant prodigieusement Sakura qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid. Elle était l'apprentie de Tsunade-sama et avait donc un rang à tenir, de plus la situation ne se prêtait pas à une démonstration de rage. N'avait elle pas obtenu l'immunité pour Konoha ?

Néanmoins, l'ironie constante de son « patient » était de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

Elle lui enjoignit d'un ton sec de prendre place sur le lit opératoire. Le ninja brun s'y installa d'un bond souple, tirant un soupir agacé à la jeune femme. Insondable, cynique et poseur par dessus le marché ! Son emprisonnement serait d'autant plus difficile à supporter... Et puis franchement ! C'était peut être un ninja, mais la grâce létale qu'il dégageait aurait mieux convenue à une femme, et ses yeux onyx aux cils interminables n'auraient pas dépareillés sur un visage féminin, idem pour sa longue crinière noire ! Sakura aurait tué pour l'obtenir, ses courts cheveux d'un rose incongru ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à passer inaperçue !

Voilà qu'elle enviait Uchiha Itachi...

Uchiha Itachi qui était pourtant LE MEURTRIER DE MASSE le plus honni du pays du feu ! Vie de merde.

Remarquant le regard étrange dudit meurtrier de masse qui pesait sur elle, Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle s'était exprimé à voix haute. Elle était maudite... Jashin venait confirmer son rôle de dieu sadique.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge, et, rassemblant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, elle attrapa un stéthoscope qui se trouvait à proximité. Peut être que si elle se donnait un air de professionnalisme, il ne relèverait pas...

_Je suis honoré que mes cheveux te plaisent et compatis sincèrement pour les gènes indéniablement étranges dont tu as hérité... Le rose n'est effectivement pas une couleur adaptée à l'espionnage. Mais le fait que tu te retrouves affublée d'une teinte capillaire aussi ridicule n'est en rien de mon fait. Occupe toi de mes yeux plutôt que de marmonner.

… Raté. Try again !

Piquant un fard, Sakura pris le parti de se taire ignorant la petite voix intérieure qui lui enjoignait de faire ravaler ses paroles à Itachi. Elle s'était déjà assez mise en danger comme ça sans en plus provoquer son « patient ».

Elle se mit à l'ouvrage sans un mot.

La suite au prochaine épisode !

Reviews s'il vous plaît !


	5. Réflexions

Bonsoir, bonsoir,

Désolée pour le (très) long retard une fois de plus, mais j'ai pour ainsi dire été ensevelie sous une avalanche de devoirs communs, bacs blancs et autres réjouissances du même genre. Je n'ai donc littéralement pas eu une minute à moi ! Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai vaincu ! ^^

Donc, voici le chapitre 5 !

Merci aux gens qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, vous êtes formidables =)

J'ai commencé une autre fanfic toujours ancrée dans l'univers de Naruto que j'hésite à poster sur le site... Qu'en pensez vous ?

Trêve de blabla, place à la lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Réflection ou l'art de se fourrer dans des situation ridiculement compliquées

Étendue sur la couchette de sa chambre dans laquelle Itachi l'avait reconduite, la jeune femme se remémorait ce qui était certainement la journée la plus éprouvante de son existence. Elle délaissa le livre médical qu'elle était censée étudier pour analyser une énième fois, la découverte qu'elle avait faite quelques heures auparavant.

Soigner les sharingans était possible. Infiniment difficile, certes, mais pas inimaginable. Néanmoins les chances qu'Itachi perde définitivement la vue au cours de l'opération étaient de l'ordre de soixante dix pour cents, dans tout autre circonstances Sakura ne se serait pas risqué à opérer, du moins pas seule. Les soins nécessitaient qu'une quantité considérable de chakra soient concentrée dans les paumes de la médecin qui la dirigeraient ensuite avec toute la dextérité dont elle était capable vers le cristallin pour lui redonner sa forme usuelle. En effet, l'utilisation abusive du sharigan avait fortement déformé celui-ci, causant une myopie qui au fil du temps avait conduit à une quasi cécité. Les nerfs optiques et les vaisseaux sanguins des yeux du renégat avaient également subis des dommages importants et devaient également être restaurés et renforcés pour prévenir tout dégât futur. L'importance des soins a apporter et le risque de l'échec qui aurait fait renoncer la plupart des soigneurs, n'étaient rien comparé à la souffrance que l'opération provoquerait à coup sûr chez le patient.

Car le traitement n'était pas indolore, bien au contraire. Les sharingans devaient impérativement être activés lors de l'opération sinon la capacité héréditaire serait définitivement hors d'usage, cela impliquait donc qu'Itachi demeure conscient lors des soins et proscrivait l'usage de tout anesthésiant. Cette découverte avait tiré une grimace d'empathie à Sakura puis elle s'était rappelé à qui elle avait affaire et la compassion s'était évanouie. C'était donc sur un ton neutre qu'elle avait annoncé à Itachi que ses yeux étaient aptes à êtres guéris et expliqué le déroulement de l'opération. Cette dernière se ferait en plusieurs fois pour éviter que son patient ne perde la vie à cause de la douleur intense que les soins engendreraient. Pas que la jeune femme fasse grand cas du criminel, mais elle s'était engagée à lui apporter son aide et Sakura accordait une grande importance à la parole donnée. Après tout qu'est ce qui différenciait les ninjas au service d'un village et les traîtres qui travaillaient à leur compte ? La loyauté. Et par là même, le refus de se faire parjure puisque chaque shinobi jurait fidélité à sa patrie, promettant ainsi de la protéger à n'importe quel prix. Et paradoxalement, Sakura ne souhaitait pas devenir comme l'homme qu'elle soignait : un traître à sa parole.

Sa fidélité était profondément ancrée en elle, et transparaissait à travers ses actes : son choix de devenir kunoichi, son amour pour Sasuke, sa volonté tenace de ramener ce dernier à Konoha, son amitié indéfectible pour Naruto et son soutien sans faille à son projet de devenir Hokage, son apprentissage auprès de l'Hokage... Toutes ses décisions avaient été dictées par sa loyauté, celle-la même qui l'avait amenée à apporter son aide à Uchiha Itachi. Ne prévenait elle pas ainsi Konoha d'une nouvelle menace ?

La guerre qui avait fini par éclater entre l'Akatsuki-ou du moins son véritable leader : Madara Uchiha- et Konoha était un souvenir encore trop vif. Le bain de sang et la destruction d'une grande partie de Konoha qui en avaient résulté, la hantait la nuit provoquant cauchemars et insomnies. Le visage de ses amis morts au combat, les gémissements des blessés trop nombreux pour être soignés, le désespoir qui l'avait assaillie en voyant arriver les ennemis toujours plus nombreux, et la victoire au goût amer dû aux trop nombreuses pertes, le regard vide et le corps ensanglanté de Naruto après sa victoire... tout cela avait marqué sa mémoire au fer rouge. Konoha ne devait plus jamais avoir à affronter une tel menace.

En outre, si elle faillissait à son engagement en tuant le renégat, l'homme-requin qui tenait lieu de coéquipier à ce dernier le lui ferait payer. Et si elle n'avait aucune illusion sur ses chances de survie dans ce cas, Sakura avait la certitude que Kisame se ferait une joie de réduire en pièces ceux qui lui étaient chers. Car si le ninja de Kiri n'appréciait pas un minimum la compagnie d'Itachi, pourquoi se serait il donné la peine de le soigner après son combat contre Sasuke ? Bien que Sakura ait du mal à imaginer ce que Kisame pouvait voir de plaisant dans l'homme froid et taciturne.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la kunoichi honorerait sa parole.

Elle tenterait l'opération comme le lui avait enjoint Itachi après qu'elle l'eut informé de tous les risques auxquels il s'exposait.

Rattrapant le manuel chirurgical qu'elle avait laissé tomber au bas de son lit, Sakura se dit que les mois qui allaient suivre ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir.

Au même moment, Kisame regardait Itachi quitter l'armurerie dans laquelle le shinobi brun l'avait rejoint pour le mettre au fait des dernières nouvelles.

Ainsi, le gamin avait une chance de récupérer la vue et ses saloperies de Sharingans. Le risque majeur de perdre définitivement les deux ne semblait pas lui poser de problème. Cela dérangeait l'homme-requin, la médecin n'avait pas semblé émettre de doutes quant à ses capacités à mener l'opération à bien mais tout de même ! Renoncer à toute prudence pour retrouver sa précieuse « conjontivite héréditaire » comme Kisame aimait appeler les pupilles des Uchiha, cela ne semblait pas franchement indiqué. Et si lui, le tueur de Kiri émettait des réserves alors que la prudence n'était absolument pas dans son caractère, les soins avaient toutes les chances de tourner au désastre. Kisame fonçait certes dans les batailles comme un fauve assoiffé de sang mais il aimait se laisser une marge de manœuvre au cas où. Itachi, au contraire, lui était toujours apparu comme le type méfiant à l'excès qui planifiait tout à l'avance. Donc si son coéquipier se laissait aller à un acte aussi périlleux, il était bien plus désespéré qu'il ne le laissait paraître... Ou Sasuke lui avait tapé dessus avec une violence supérieure à celle présumée par Kisame. Un ricanement échappa au géant à cette pensée. Comme si le disciple d'Orochimaru avait représenté une quelconque menace pour Itachi ! Non, la seule chose qui avait permis à Sasuke de blesser son frère aussi grièvement était la volonté de ce dernier à mourir et d'emporter ainsi avec lui dans la tombe le secret du massacre de son clan. Volonté qui avait toujours paru inutile voire stupide à Kisame, car il était évident pour lui que tôt ou tard Sasuke apprendrait la vérité et se retournerait contre Konoha. Le mensonge sur l'assassinat des Uchiha était trop énorme pour que la réalité ne refasse jamais surface.

Kisame caressa du regard les armes qui l'entouraient, shurikens, katanas, kunais, nunchakus s'alignaient sur les murs. Tant d'outils de mort assemblées ici, exposant à ses yeux leur acier brillant et leurs gardes polies par l'usage. Combien de vie avaient ils ôtés et combien en ôteraient ils encore ?

La vie des shinobis étaient un cycle sans fin de meurtres de trahisons et de vengeances, la haine de Sasuke envers son village n'était qu'une partie de ce cercle vicieux. Pour le géant bleu, la volonté d'Itachi d'arrêter son frère était vaine, car s'il parvenait à l'empêcher de prendre Konoha d'assaut, un autre remplacerait Sasuke. Konoha était un village ninja trop ancien, qui avait pris part à trop de conflits, et avait été le théâtre de trop nombreux complots pour que personne ne cherche à le réduire à néant. C'était d'ailleurs le destin de beaucoup de villages cachés que d'affronter des victimes de leurs manipulations devenus agresseurs.

Le monde était mensonge et trahison. Kisame avait vécu toute sa vie dans cette certitude et ne la remettait pas en question. C'était pour changer cela qu'il était entré dans l'Akatsuki avant de s'apercevoir que les prétendues ambitions de monde meilleurs de Madara Uchiha n'étaient que chimères. C'est donc avec le goût amer du mensonge que le renégat de Kiri avait refusé de prendre part à la guerre faisant rage entre l'organisation et le village de la feuille. Il s'était dédié à l'enlèvement de médecin ninja afin de traiter son coéquipier convalescent, tâche ingrate qui s'était poursuivi après la guérison d'Itachi puisque ce dernier s'était mis en tête de stopper son frère et donc de récupérer ses pupilles.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé avec la crevette qui tenait lieu d'apprentie à Tsunade Senju. La belle affaire ! Quand il avait fallu se mettre en chasse après elle, Kisame avait vivement protesté arguant que le caractère irascible du maître pouvait avoir déteint sur l'élève, et il n'avait pas eu tort ! Une chance pour Haruno, elle semblait plus compétente que les autres ninjas qu'ils avaient « sollicités ». Mais si l'opération échouait, il l'attendait au tournant, pas parce qu'il serait particulièrement affecté de la perte définitive de la vue d'Itachi mais plutôt à cause du surnom horripilant qu'elle lui avait trouvé. Flipper-le-dauphin ? Elle se prenait pour qui la crevette !

Râlant à voix haute, Kisame fit demi-tour pour sortir de armurerie attrapant un étui à shuriken au passage.

Ce n'était pas tout mais il avait du travail.

Un sourire de dément s'étendit sur son visage. Il adorait les missions d'assassinat.

Une rude secousse tira Sakura du sommeil, le lendemain. Battant des paupières, l'air hagard, elle chercha à faire le point sur l'image trouble de celui qui l'avait réveillée. Dommage pour elle, son réveil n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui laisser le temps de recouvrer ses esprits. Sakura toujours plongé dans les derniers vestiges du sommeil se sentit brusquement arraché à la chaleur de son lit. Déposée par la force sur ses deux jambes, elle reconnu son tourmenteur.

Kisame attrapa Samehada et lança à la kunoichi qu'Itachi lui avait demandé de réveiller :

_Debout, kunoichi ! T'es pas en vacances que je sache !

Il n'avait pas franchement été ravi lorsque son coéquipier lui avait déclaré qu'il avait la charge de drainer le chakra de leur captive _tous_ les matins et de lui apporter de quoi manger en prime. Le géant avait eu beau gronder qu'il n'était pas garde-chiourme et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'occuper de l'acolyte du jinchuruki du Kiyubi, le brun s'était contenté de lui jeter un regard froid et Kisame avait obtempéré. On ne disait pas « non » à Uchiha Itachi.

Approchant sa gigantesque épée de Sakura, il s'apprêtait à accomplir sa mission, lorsqu'un poing lancé à toute vitesse vers sa gorge l'obligea à parer et que la kunoichi hurla :

_Tu tiens ton arme à distance ! C'est quoi ce délire d'assassiner vos médecins dans leur sommeil ?!

Sakura n'était définitivement pas du matin.

Quelques hurlements et coups plus tard, un Kisame écumant de rage, propulsait une kunoichi mal en point à l'intérieur de la salle d'opération.

Atterrissant de justesse sur ses pieds, la jeune femme fit volte face pour lancer une dernière imprécation au shinobi, et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà parti.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Une fois qu'elle en aurait fini avec les sharingans d'Itachi, il le lui paierait cher ! Du moins si elle s'en sortait vivante, ce que Sakura se promit.

Se composant une expression détachée, elle se retourna à nouveau pour faire front à Uchiha Itachi. Celui-ci ne laissait transparaître sa surprise quand à son entrée peu protocolaire que par un léger haussement de sourcils. Adossé à une étagère qui supportait des bocaux de formol dans lesquels flottaient ce que Sakura identifia comme des yeux humains, il la dévisageait. Ignorant le frisson dû à son examen silencieux, qui la secoua toute entière, la médecin lui indiqua d'un geste la table d'opération. Le silence se poursuivit et elle ne put lutter plus longtemps contre la tension que provoquait le fait de se retrouver seule en compagnie du renégat. Cette angoisse sourde et profonde elle l'avait déjà ressentie en côtoyant son frère. Les Uchiha parvenaient à faire sentir à ceux qui les entouraient que leur présence à leur côté était un privilège dont ils n'étaient pas dignes. Cette attitude devait être le fruit d'une éducation stricte et de l'acquisition dès l'enfance d'un sentiment de supériorité vis à vis des gens nés hors du clan. Avant le meurtre du clan de Sasuke, Sakura avait entendu parler de la dureté de l'enseignement qui avait été apporté à son camarade. Cette même rigueur était employée pour instruire les enfants Hyuga, et cette froideur implacable se retrouvait chez Neji. Si le comportement de ce dernier s'était amélioré après la défaite que lui avait infligé Naruto lors de l'examen chûnin, celui de Sasuke au contraire s'était exacerbé jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par trahir Konoha. Et les rares fois où Sakura l'avait croisé depuis, elle avait vue son mépris à l'égard de ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieurs se muer en folie vengeresse. L'attitude hautaine d'Itachi ne la surprenait donc pas vraiment. Mais si elle pouvait prétendre à connaître un peu Sasuke et Neji, cette connaissance ne s'appliquait pas à l'aîné des Uchiha. De plus, si son ancien coéquipier laissait paraître sa colère, le masque de supériorité impassible d'Itachi n'avait aucune faille. Impossible pour Sakura de connaître ses pensées.

C'était cette incertitude qui troublait la kunoichi et lui donnait l'impression de marcher en équilibre sur un fil, prête à basculer à tout moment.

That's all folks !

Du moins pour ce chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =)


	6. Chirurgie

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont reviewer vous êtes géniaux ! ^^ je vais d'ailleurs y répondre tout de suite :)  
**

** -Rushie : Si, si, si je lis les reviews, et la suite est là ! Ça m'a fait vraiment super plaisir que tu ais pris le temps de laisser un commentaire pour chaque chapitre ! D'ailleurs, tu m'a bien motivée pour continuer à écrire et c'est en partie grâce à toi que la suite est arrivée si vite ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire =3  
**

**-Shashiin : Thanks for reading ^^ et oui Sakura va encore connaître quelques expériences un peu rudes ! Mais cela va finir par s'arranger au cours du temps. Néanmoins je me voyais mal faire de Kisame un bisounours et d'Itachi un type ouvert et chaleureux... Pour une crack fic pourquoi pas, mais là j'aimerais essayer de rester un minimum en accord avec les caractères initiaux de chacun. Est-ce que je réussi ?(Pas sûr XD)  
**

**-Amako-sama :**** Ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! Merci de commenter à chaque chapitre et d'être toujours aussi enthousiaste \(^.^)/**

**-Dark-Alex-Demon1 : Merciiiiiii ! Et pas de soucis Sakuradevrait arriver à mener l'opération à bien... enfin je crois XD**

**L'univers de Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapitre 6 : _Chirurgie _**

**_ou _**

**_Allô Sakura, ici la Terre_**

Son patient installé, Sakura malaxa du chakra et une lueur verte vint pulser au bout de ses doigts. Elle ordonna :

_Uchiha-san, gardez les yeux ouverts et évitez tout mouvement. L'opération que je vais accomplir requiert une précision absolue et par conséquent une immobilité parfaite du patient. Le soin ne se fera pas sans douleur mais je pense qu'en tant que shinobi vous êtes plus qu'accoutumé à la souffrance.

Un sourire sans joie vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Itachi Uchiha qui avait causé tant de douleur ne devait pas être étranger à ce concept.

Un bref hochement de tête accueilli ses paroles, et, le ninja déclara :

_Bien. Combien de temps durera l'intervention ?

_Je pense y passer une demie-heure. S'y employer plus longtemps pourrait endommager vos yeux, ce qui n'est pas l'effet escompté. Activez votre technique.

La pupille de son interlocuteur vira aussitôt au cramoisi, et Sakura appliqua l'extrémité de ses doigts aux coins des yeux de l'homme. Projetant son chakra avec toute l'adresse d'un chirurgien, elle entreprit de redonner au cristallin sa forme usuelle. Elle progressait patiemment, déployant des trésors de maîtrise pour parvenir au meilleur résultat possible. Absorbée dans son travail, elle en oubliait l'identité de son patient. Cette attitude n'était pas étonnante venant d'elle, les infirmières qui officiaient avec elle à l'hôpital de Konoha le savaient parfaitement : plus la tâche étaient ardue, plus Sakura se concentrait dessus. Dans ces moments là, la jeune femme se plongeait dans son for intérieur et faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait alors comme dans une bulle, expérimentant, cherchant pour résoudre le problème épineux qui lui faisait face. Ces recherches intensives la laissaient systématiquement épuisée mais ravie, avec la certitude qu'elle avait vraiment trouvé le métier qui lui correspondait.

C'était donc dans un de ces états de grâce qu'elle se trouvait, et si ce n'est le gémissement ténu de souffrance que son patient émit, elle n'aurait pas stopper ses soins. Le son incongru eu le mérite de la faire revenir à la réalité. Perdait elle la raison ou avait elle vraiment entendu Uchiha Itachi _geindre _?

Elle n'aurait sûrement pas dû ressentir une telle satisfaction lorsqu'une nouvelle plainte quasi inaudible vint confirmer son impression. Mais bon... cela prouvait que l'être qu'elle soignait n'était pas un bloc de glace qui aurait pris vie mais un être humain doté d'émotions ! La vie était plein de surprise !

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'état général de l'homme la fit passer de la joie à l'inquiétude. Itachi, livide, était en sueur et semblait prêt à sombrer dans l'inconscience d'un instant à l'autre. Un grondement rauque presque inintelligible s'échappa de sa gorge :

_... avais dit... une demie-heure...

Les iris de l'homme reprirent leur couleur sombre habituelle. Sakura lui injecta une dose de morphine et le mit sous perfusion, il poursuivit :

_pas... deux heures...

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, effectivement le temps imparti était plus que dépassé. Voilà pourquoi il avait l'air plus mort que vif. Elle s'était laissée porter par son enthousiasme et avait « un peu » perdu la notion du temps. Cela lui était arrivé de temps à autre lors de son apprentissage avec Tsunade-sama, mais, en général, c'est elle qui finissait dans un état pitoyable du fait de l'épuisement de ses réserves de chakra pas son patient ! Mais le cas présent était exceptionnel,et si elle était tout a fait honnête avec elle-même, Sakura devait reconnaître qu'elle était fautive et était presque à court d'énergie. Mais la kunoichi préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, elle répliqua donc avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle était capable :

_Ah ? Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'un ninja répertorié S dans le Bingo Book aurait pu tolérer la douleur.

Un regard noir de la part d'Itachi qui reprenait peu à peu ses forces accueilli ses paroles. Il lui répliqua sèchement :

_Tu pensais mal. Et il me semble que tu es supposée me garder en vie et non expérimenter sur ma résistance. Recommence ça encore une fois, et je te renvoie à Konoha. En petits morceaux.

Au cours des deux dernières heures Itachi s'était cru sur le point de mourir à plusieurs reprises. La douleur était aussi intolérable qu'Haruno l'avait prédit, alors il avait serré les dents s'astreignant au silence. L'affreuse impression que ses yeux était en feu avait failli lui faire relâcher sa technique, manquant de lui faire perdre conscience. Sans un bruit il avait suivi le lent déplacement des aiguilles de la pendule qui était accrochée a proximité, ses globes oculaires bouillant dans leurs larmes. Lorsque la demi-heure impartie s'était achevée, un soulagement inhabituel l'avait submergé. La torture prenait fin.

Terrible erreur.

Énorme déconvenue !

La médecin pour une raison inconnue avait poursuivi son œuvre, ignorant la souffrance qui menaçait de le faire passer de vie à trépas. Il n'avait pas tenté de protester contre cette prolongation d'une part parce que tous ses muscles s'étaient ankylosés et d'autre part il craignait que son mouvement ne perturbe les soins et ainsi le rende aveugle. Itachi n'était donc sorti qu'une heure et demie plus tard de l'océan de douleur où elle l'avait noyé après avoir laisser échapper un gémissement. Lui, qui était sorti vainqueur de combats titanesques, et avait été blessé à de nombreuses reprises, lui qui côtoyait la mort au quotidien avait gémi ! Comme Sasuke, enfant, lorsqu'il tombait et s'égratignait les genoux. Impardonnable.

Enfin.

Il s'était opposé à Kisame lorsque celui-ci lui avait conseillé de se débarrasser de Sakura Haruno, mais maintenant il aurait souhaité l'écorcher vive. De toutes les opérations qu'ils avaient subies celle-là était de loin la pire.

Le shinobi brun se dit non sans cynisme que la jeune femme aurait fait des merveilles au département de tortures et d'investigation de Konoha. Avec un tel usage du chakra, succès garanti ! Morino Ibiki et ses scalpels avaient trouvés leur maître. Le plus drôle était que le maître en question mesurait environ 1m60, possédait une masse de cheveux d'un rose étonnant, deux grands yeux verts innocents, un air enfantin et était de toute évidence porté sur la boisson au vu de la façon dont il l'avait capturée... rien de bien effrayant en somme. Si les yeux d'Itachi ne lui donnaient pas l'impression d'être en feu, il en aurait sourit.

Un linge humide vint lui obstruer la vue et la douleur reflua. Il entendit alors un marmonnement indistinct :

_Mnn...mnné.

_Quoi ?

_Mmmmmnm

_Tu articules ou je te coupe la langue.

Un soupir se fit entendre, puis la jeune femme reprit :

_Je me suis laissée... emporter.

_Oui, asséna sèchement le ninja, j'avais cru comprendre.

Jetant son amour propre au feu Sakura murmura un « désolé » assez peu convaincant, puis se tint coite, ne donnant pas cher de sa peau. Elle priait de tout son être pour que le requin au sourire de psychopathe ne décide pas de venir constater par lui même l'avancée de l'opération de son acolyte. En effet, le visage de l'Uchiha avait pris une teinte grisâtre du plus mauvais augure et sa peau s'était couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur tandis qu'il peinait à reprendre sa respiration, autant d'éléments qui la désignait soit comme un imposteur charlatant qui s'était accaparé l'identité de la disciple de Tsunade Senju, soit comme l'instigatrice d'une tentative d'assassinat. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre Kisame serait plus que ravi de lui arracher la tête.

La jeune femme frissonna visionnant clairement la scène et sentant presque la lame acérée de Samehada s'enfoncer dans son cou. Reprenant le linge qu'elle avait posé sur les yeux de son patient elle l'humidifia de nouveau et entreprit d'essuyer en silence le front baigné de sueur de l'homme. Celui ci ne tenait ou n'avait pas la force de parler et Sakura en était parfaitement heureuse.

Continuant à laver le visage du ninja, elle constata avec soulagement que son rythme cardiaque avait repris un rythme normale et que sa respiration jusqu'alors heurtée s'était apaisée. Il n'en restait pas moins d'une pâleur inquiétante presque cadavérique.

Itachi ouvrit l'un de ses yeux tentant de fixer sa vue brouillée sur le visage de la kunoichi. Celle-ci scruta l'iris couleur de cendre au milieu de laquelle une pupille dilatée à l'extrême par l'usage intensif du Sharingan conjuguée au chakra du médecin. Rien d'anormal.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à renouveler ses excuses, l'homme la prit de vitesse :

_Dehors.

Prise à court par l'abrupté de l'ordre, elle se figea la main tenant le linge dégoulinant à mi-chemin entre la bassine d'eau et le visage de son kidnappeur.

Il poursuivit :

_Kisame attend à l'extérieur il te reconduira.

Kisame faisait le pied de grue depuis un quart d'heure devant la porte de la salle de soin. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps devait durer l'opération, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que : 1) il détestait attendre, 2) il haïssait le fait d'être mis au service de chacun des médecins qu'Itachi s'obstinait à ramener, 3) la kunoichi actuelle lui semblait tout sauf digne de confiance. Toutes les conditions nécessaire à son déplaisir étaient réunies à cet instant précis.

L'arrivée de Sakura à ses côtés le tira de ses réflexions, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'intéressante expression nauséeuse qu'elle arborait. Haussant un sourcil quasi-inexistant il attendit une explication. La kunoichi avait l'air de souhaiter qu'on l'achève, et Kisame se ferait une joie de lui accorder ce vœu. Sa bonté le perdrait.

La kunoichi devait néanmoins tenir à sa peau car elle ne lui lança aucune pique, ni ne chercha à le provoquer. Si le géant savourait ce calme à sa juste valeur, le mutisme de la jeune femme lui sembla néanmoins suspect. La gent féminine, d'après ces observations, avait la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas savoir la fermer quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir et Haruno Sakura lui avait paru conforme en tout point à cette caractéristique. Le silence dont elle faisait preuve était donc de mauvais augure, un peu comme la période de latence précédent une tempête.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il demanda :

_Alors crevette, cette opération ?

Sans un mot, la kunoichi continua sa marche, dépassant le shinobi.

_Je te cause, gamine ! Répond, comment ça s'est passé ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et le visage de la jeune femme sembla perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait, prenant un aspect crayeux des plus déplaisants. Elle ralentit pourtant son allure, réalisant qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas le chemin pour rejoindre sa cellule, et laissa son gardien la rattraper.

Celui-ci, avisant la pâleur cadavérique de sa captive, se dit que finalement le silence obstiné dans lequel Sakura s'était enfermée, n'était pas celui _avant_ l'arrivée d'un ouragan mais celui _suivant _le désastre. Oui, ce calme effroyable qui s'installe après que l'enfer de vent et de pluie cinglante se soit déchaîné sur la Terre. Ce silence de plomb, qui laissait au rescapé contempler le spectacle apocalyptique de la nature dévastée dans toute son horreur.

Sauf que là, ce n'était pas un quelconque paysage qui avait subi destruction et souffrance, mais plutôt le coéquipier de Kisame. Lequel, reniant les lois tacites prônant l'égoïsme inhérentes à la condition de renégat, s'était acharné à maintenir en vie l'aîné des Uchiha. Ce sauvetage était la preuve de l'existence de l'humanité presque perdue de l'homme-requin, et bien que Kisame ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde, il ne se sentait pas prêt à abandonner ce résidu de bienveillance qui montrait que lui aussi, en dépit de tous ses crimes, restait humain.

Un tort quelconque, infligé hors du cadre d'une bataille, était donc perçu par le shinobi bleu comme une atteinte à sa propre nature, plus que comme un affront envers son compagnon le plus proche. Le jeu des correspondances était pour le moins étrange, tordu, d'aucun n'hésiterait à le qualifier de malsain mais c'était ainsi quoique puisse en penser le monde.

Une main en forme de battoir s'abattit avec violence sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui retint une plainte. Elle allait répondre de gré ou de force.

_Que s'est il passé ?

La phrase articulé avec force et froideur, et accompagnée d'une pression effroyable sur l'épaule de Sakura, sonna comme un ultimatum. La kunoichi fixant toujours le couloir devant elle, répondit :

_Il va bien, il est juste un peu... faible.

**C'est tout... pour le moment.**

**Review ?**


	7. Sous tension

_J'ai encore pris un temps monstrueux pour poster -.-'. Veuillez m'excuser ! _

_En tout cas j'en ai fini avec le baccalauréat, du moins jusqu'à vendredi !_

_Je pense donc pouvoir faire des updates beaucoup plus réguliers. _

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

_Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas !_

**Chapitre 7 : Sous tension **

**ou**

**Les criminels aussi savent jouer à colin-maillard **

_S'il n'y avait pas plus que cela, tu aurais répondu dès le début. Qu'as tu fais ?

Les doigts du shinobi semblaient lui broyer l'omoplate, encore un peu et il lui rentreraient dans la chair.

Dans un sursaut de volonté, la jeune femme se retourna vers son geôlier plantant ses yeux verts dans son regard furieux.

_Il vivra.

L'étau de la main du shinobi se resserra encore. Kisame souleva un sourcil quasi inexistant, et gronda :

_Explicite.

_L'opération a simplement... duré plus... plus longtemps que prévu.

La voix de la kunoichi s'érailla sur la fin. Sakura se serait giflée. Pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil ? Son patient était un ennemi ! Un vulgaire traître qui méritait mille fois ce qui lui arrivait. De plus, il n'était pas sans savoir que sa guérison ne se ferait qu'au prix de sacrifices et la menace qui irradiait de l'ex-ninja de Kiri n'avait que très peu de chance de s'achever par sa mort. Ils avaient encore besoin d'elle. Au pire, elle aurait droit à quelques côtes fêlées en représailles, mais Kisame n'irait pas jusqu'à la tuer puisque son décès entraînerait la traque d'un autre soigneur, activité qu' il semblait considérer comme trop basse et inintéressante pour s'y lancer volontairement.

Alors, pourquoi ce poids dans son cœur ?

Elle pris une grande inspiration, chassant le sentiment étrange et plaqua un sourire insolent, quoique forcé, sur son visage.

_Je vais pas le manger, ton Uchiha.

Se contorsionnant, elle se délivra de l'emprise de son gardien qui surpris par son brusque changement d'attitude ne la rattrapa pas immédiatement. Elle continua :

_Je sais que je te terrifie, mais enfin soit raisonnable ! Je préfère le remettre sur pied avant de l'assassiner. Que cela ressemble un peu à un combat, parce que dans l'état où il se trouve ce serait plus une exécution ! Je ne tape pas sur les infirmes, _moi _!

Le regard condescendant et l'expression de pitié teintée de mépris qu'elle offrit au shinobi lui valu de se retrouver soulevée du sol dans la seconde qui suivit sa tirade.

A moitié étranglée, Sakura réussit à conserver son air de dédain tandis que le tueur à tête de squale lui dédiait son sourire numéro 3, celui qui signifiait : ferme-la-sur-le-champ-ou-je-t'arrache-les yeux-et-je-te-les-fais-bouffer.

_Écoute moi bien, petite, tu souffres visiblement d'un dédoublement de personnalité ou de je ne sais quel trouble psychique !Mais...

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la gorge du shinobi tandis que l'air bravache vacillait. Kisame avait vraiment une dentition très... imposante et Sakura trouvait celle-ci trop proche de son visage à son goût. Quelques coups, elle pouvait gérer mais se faire dévorer vive, c'était une autre histoire...

L'homme au faciès de squale poursuivit :

_...si je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'attaquer aux plus faibles, _contrairement à ce que tu insinuais, _je pense pouvoir faire une exception pour toi. Peut être qu'un passage à tabac dans les règles te remettrais les idées en place ?

Le sourire sauvage qui s'étalait sur le visage de Kisame s'élargit un peu plus.

_Considère ça comme une expérimentation dans un but thérapeutique !

Et sur ces mots, Sakura se retrouva précipitée tête la première contre le mur le plus proche.

Après avoir été traînée jusqu'à sa cellule par Kisame après qu'il eu passé ses nerfs, et jetée sans ménagement dans la pièce, Sakura s'était affalée sur sa couche tremblant de tous ses membres. Une rapide auscultation la renseigna sur son état : le nez en sang, un œil au beurre noir surmonté d'une arcade sourcilière fracturée et en prime la main gauche du shinobi tatouée sous la forme d'une vilaine ecchymose violacée autour de son cou.

Rien que des blessures superficielle, et pas d'autres dégâts à signaler.

Elle s'en était tirée à bon compte.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'opération l'avait épuisée et elle n'était pas en mesure de se soigner elle même. Avisant, un baquet d'eau et une serviette au pied de sa couche elle se saisit du linge et l'humidifia pour ensuite éponger le sang qui continuait de couler de son nez. Une fois débarrassée du liquide rouge et poisseux, la kunoichi rinça soigneusement le morceau de tissu et l'appliqua avec précaution sur son œil droit dans le but de réduire le gonflement.

Elle savait qu'à provoquer ainsi ses ravisseurs tout ce qu'elle gagnerait serait des coups. Néanmoins ce mode d'action s'était construit lentement au cours du temps et était maintenant trop ancré en elle pour espérer s'en débarrasser complètement. La première fois qu'elle avait tenu tête à ses ennemis alors qu'elle se trouvait en position de faiblesse, elle s'était faite éventrer d'un coup de katana et n'avait eu la vie sauve que par l'intervention miraculeuse de Sai et Shizune, arrivés au moment opportun pour la délivrer. Sakura conservait de cette rencontre, une fine cicatrice blanche qui s'étendait de l'estomac à l'aine.

Elle revoyait encore le shinobi de Kumo qui lui avait asséné le coup et l'expression lubrique sur son visage lorsqu'il avait demandé à ses coéquipiers qui « s'occuperait » de la kunoichi de Konoha en premier. Elle entendait encore les rires gras qui avaient suivi la question, et se rappelait la rage intense qui s'était affichée sur les traits du ninja lorsque Sakura lui avait craché au visage puis l'avait insulté avec un air narquois malgré ses membres tremblants et le dégoût teinté de terreur que lui inspirait l'homme.

Enfin, elle se souvenait de la sensation atroce du sabre s'insinuant dans sa chair, du bruit répugnant provoqué par le déchirement de ses organes, et de la certitude qu'elle ne rouvrirait plus jamais les yeux.

Et pourtant.

Elle s'en était tirée, et avait continué son petit jeu malsain avec les ennemis rencontrés en chemin.

En dépit des risques, Sakura continuerait d'agir ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un adversaire poussé à bout finisse par achever l'œuvre du shinobi de Kumo et la tue.

Oui, elle conserverai son attitude bravache qui lui avait valu une réputation de tête brûlée ignorant la peur. Tout plutôt que d'être accusée d'être une faible femme terrifiée par une tâche qui la dépassait Tout plutôt que d'être considérée comme un fardeau inutile que l'on devait protéger et tenir à l'écart des combats les plus dangereux. Tout plutôt que de redevenir celle qu'elle était, à douze ans, lorsque l'équipe sept était encore intacte, lorsque Sasuke n'avait pas encore trahi.

Ni les crises de nerfs avinées de Tsunade-sama, ni les soupirs attristés de Shizune, ni les supplications de Naruto n'avaient changés quoique ce soit dans son attitude. Les regards inquiets et vaguement coupables de Kakashi-sensei avaient été vains eux-aussi.

Car certes il avait sa part de responsabilités dans ce qu'elle était 'il -contraint et forcé- s'était vu attribué la charge de l'équipe 7, il avait tôt fait de concentrer ses efforts sur Sasuke. Le jounin s'était sûrement reconnu dans l'orphelin ombrageux et au potentiel extraordinaire mais cela ne lui avait en rien donné le droit de reléguer ses deux autres élèves au second plan.

Et pourtant si Naruto avait fini par apparaître aux yeux de son sensei assez digne d'intérêt pour qu'il se donne la peine de le confier à Jiraiya, Sakura était demeurée désœuvrée. Elle n'avait été au mieux pour lui qu'une nuisance mineure un peu douée dans le domaine de la manipulation du chakra. Un moustique agaçant et bruyant dont l'existence lui avait apparu très inutiles. Le jounin n'avait pas su voir en dessous des apparences. La petite fille superficielle et stupidement dévouée à Sasuke était tout ce qu'il avait su voir. La ténacité, l'ardeur au travail et l'amour profond que ressentait Sakura envers Konoha était passés inaperçu par celui qui aurait dû être son mentor.

La jeune fille avait donc du prendre son avenir en main et réclamer l'aide de quelqu'un

qui accepterait de lui enseigner puisque son sensei ne n'assumerait pas ce rôle qui pourtant lui incombait.

C'est ainsi qu'une gamine désabusée de treize ans avait frappé à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage et qu'une vieille femme alcoolique, viciée par sa passion du jeu, refusant de dévoiler son véritable âge l'avait prise sous son aile.

Sakura s 'était battu pour obtenir l'approbation et le respect de ses pairs. Elle ne faisait pas partie d'un clan surpuissant de ninja doté d'une fabuleuse technique familiale, ses parents n'occupaient aucune fonction importante. Elle était issue d'une famille de civil sans histoire qui ne s'était jamais mélangée à la population ninja de Konoha, non par crainte mais par désintérêt total. La décision de sa fille d'entrer à l'Académie avait donc surpris Shigeru Haruno qui avait pourtant accepté malgré les protestations de son épouse.

Sakura n'avait donc eu droit à aucun traitement de faveur et la reconnaissance de ses talents elle ne le devait qu'à elle seule. Bien sûr elle n'aurait jamais les capacités hors normes de Naruto, la maîtrise parfaite en genjutsu de Kakashi-sensei ou la froide puissance de Sasuke.

Mais elle était habile dans ce qu'elle faisait et excellait dans la maîtrise du chakra.

Et voilà que tout ce chemin parcouru l'avait mené tout droit entre les griffes d'ex-membres pas franchement repentis de l'Akatsuki. Le destin était vraiment un enfoiré. A ce dire que sa vie n'avait été qu'une immense farce.

La vue brouillée par l'épuisement, le souffle court, Sakura se laissa retomber sur le lit et sombra dans le gouffre noir du sommeil.

Itachi Uchiha ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.

En 26 ans d'existence il n'avait jamais rien expérimenté de tel. Lui qui n'avait versé de larmes amères que le jour où il avait détruit les membres de sa famille et avait soigneusement conservé son masque de froideur impassible lorsque _son petit frère, _lepetit Sasuke qui avait jadis pour habitude de le suivre à la trace, les yeux débordants d'adoration, l'avait transpercé de son katana.

Il avait enterré ses émotions au plus profond de lui et voilà qu'un sentiment de vexation complètement inattendu le submergeait.

Tout cela parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à garder le silence quand une gamine aux cheveux roses avait tenté de soigner ses yeux.

Cet agacement infantile il l'avait expérimenté de nombreuses années auparavant.

Lorsqu'il avait sept ans à la suite d'un pari débile avec l'un de ses cousins (Shisui pour ne pas le nommer) il avait tenté d'escalader la montagne des Hokage dans chakra et avec un bras attaché dans le dos. Le résultat avait été à la hauteur de son génie. Spectaculaire.

Certainement la chute la plus ridicule de toute l'histoire de Konoha.

Il avait dévalé les 10 mètres qu'il avait réussi à parcourir, après qu'une prise se soit dérobée sous ses doigts. Heurtant contre la paroi escarpée qui ne lui avait apportée aucune aide dans ses tentatives de stopper sa chute, il n'avait été sauvée de justesse que par un membre de l'ANBU qui l'avait vu entamer son ascension depuis la tour de l'Hokage et avait pressenti la suite des événements.

Le jeune génie du clan Uchiha s'était retrouvé pendu par la cheville que le ninja masqué avait saisi, rougissant sous les rires hystériques de Shisui.

Itachi avait catégoriquement refusé de sortir de sa chambre pendant deux jours, mort de honte.

Et cet égo blessé se manifestait à nouveau dans des circonstances plus qu'étranges.

Pourquoi ?

Itachi Uchiha, shinobi prodige, n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Il restait donc allongé sur la table d'opération où l'avait laissé Sakura.

Il ne voyait rien. Le monde avait disparu. Même les simples taches de couleur qu'il voyait lorsque sa vision était au plus mal s'étaient évanoui, le laissant seul et démuni.

La sensation était pour le moins désagréable. Il n'y était néanmoins pas totalement étranger, après chacune de ses précédentes opérations il s'était retrouvé ainsi, mais les médecins avaient eu la présence d'esprit de lui bander les yeux ce qu'il fait que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de distinguer quoique ce soit.

L'apprentie de l'Hokage avait certainement eu l'intention de poser une bande sur ses yeux après avoir achevé son œuvre mais sa faute lui avait fait perdre ses moyens.

Il se releva pour retomber immédiatement sur la table glaciale. Une immonde sensation de vertige l'engloutit. La table sous lui semblait tanguer comme un bateau pris dans un souvenir d'une mission en mer l'assaillit. Kisame et lui avaient été chargés par Pein de ramener un rouleau de jutsu qui se trouvait dans un temple sur une petite au large de Kiri. Le temple n'était protégés que par une dizaine de moine sans réelle formation combattante, la mission aurait donc due être facilement menée à terme. Or les éléments s'en étaient mêlé et ils s'étaient retrouvés au cœur d'une tempête tropicale.

Le monde lui avait alors semblé sans dessus dessous.

La nausée qu'il expérimentait aujourd'hui semblait une parfaite copie de celle qu'il avait ressenti alors.

Expirant doucement, Itachi tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser. Il se laissa glisser au bas de la table d'opération puis s'en servit d'appui pour se remettre debout. Ses pieds ne se dérobèrent pas sous son poids. Bon signe.

Il fit un pas. Puis deux.

S'avançant à tâtons dans la direction de la porte, il se retrouva bientôt à toucher un mur.

Frôlant la pierre froide du bout des doigts, le shinobi longea la paroi jusqu'à retrouver le cadrant de la porte.

Si seulement, il n'avait pas été aussi affaibli par l'intervention qu'il venait de subir. Il aurait pu se servir de son chakra pour lui indiquer les obstacles. Malheureusement pour lui, la chirurgie l'avait drainé, il devait donc se résoudre à avancer au hasard.

Il allait saisir la poignée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand et qu'une voix moqueuse se fit entendre :

_Tu as une tête à faire peur. Je te l'avais bien dit !

_Fufufu_

_Reviews are love !_


	8. Dreamland

_**Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) ou plutôt pour vous poster la suite ^^ **_

_**Je suis une fois de plus impardonnable pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour éditer mais j'ai subi un petit passage à vide après l'annonce des résultats du bac (mention Très bien YEEEEAAAAAH !) où je n'ai pas du tout été productive. Désolée !**_

_**Enfin bon la suite est là, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review ça fait super plaisir =3**_

_**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction à leur Favoris/Suivis, ça me booste vraiment pour écrire la suite. **_

_**Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Dreamland**_

_**ou**_

_**Travailler plus ne signifie pas forcément gagner plus**_

_Le soleil se levait sur Konoha. _

_Un matin comme un autre. _

_Un groupe de genin passa en criant, il devait s'agir de leur première mission car un des gamins tenaient entre ses bras un gros chat roux qui se débattait. Le matou qui griffait le malheureux garçon était une terreur notoire pour les genin du fait que ses escapades étaient souvent l'objet des missions de rang D qui leur étaient attribuées.. En effet, Madame Tachibana, la propriétaire de l'animal fugueur vénérait littéralement l'animal lequel le lui rendait mal, et on la voyait toutes les semaines arriver en pleurs au bureau d'attributions des missions pour déclarer une énième disparition tragique de son « adorable petit chaton ». Plus connu sous le surnom « affectueux » d'engeance du Diable chez les genins. Ses griffes acérées et ses huit kilos en faisait en effet un adversaire redoutable pour les enfants et plus d'un ninja avait hérité sa première cicatrice d'un de ses coups de pattes vicieux._

_Les chûnins qui s'occupaient de répartir les missions aux différents ninjas du village la rassuraient donc de façon hebdomadaire à grand renfort de sourire mielleux et de regards mi-amusés mi-exaspérés en lui affirmant qu'ils mettaient sur les traces de l'animal leur équipe de genins la plus expérimentée. Et la vieille femme repartait chez elle, assurée du retour imminent de son animal tandis que les chûnins ricanaient sous cape en imaginant la tête des sales gosses à qui ils allaient confier la traque de la bête aux coups de griffes vicieux. _

_Ô douce vengeance, l'équipe numéro sept allait regretter d'avoir mélangé du wasabi avec le café de la machine réservé à l'usage des ninjas de moyen rang. _

_Enfin, Naruto Uzumaki allait regretter amèrement sa farce tandis que les autres membres de son groupe continueraient de se demander ce qu'ils avaient bien fait pour mériter ça._

_On ne plaisantait pas avec le café des chûnins._

_Comme pour annoncer la menace qui allait s'abattre sur l'équipe sept, le soleil se voila brusquement et un vent glaciale se mit à souffler alors que des trombes d'eau tombaient du ciel et qu'un cri terrifiant..._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

_Coucou kunoichi ! Bien dormi ?

Kisame un seau d'eau maintenant vide se tenait au dessus du lit de Sakura, très heureux du réveil improvisé qu'il lui avait fait.

La jeune femme, trempée et suffocante, se redressa sur sa paillasse.

Dur retour à la réalité.

Tout le petit scénario précédent n'avait été qu'une invention de son esprit dérangé...un rêve... hum un cauchemar.

Elle n'était pas à Konoha, n'avait plus douze ans, pas plus qu'elle n'était genin. Et les chûnins du bureau d'attribution des mission n'étaient pas un groupe de sadique revanchard carburant au café...

…

…

Quoique... cela expliquerait bien des choses. D'autant que le type qui leur donnait leur travaux avait toujours une petite étincelle sadique dans le regard dès qu'il leur annonçait que le chat de Madame Tachibana avait «_ malheureusement _» pris la poudre d'escampette laissant sa maîtresse désemparée de revoir un jour son « _charmant compagnon_ ».

Salaud !

BREF. Ils paieraient tous plus tard.

Maintenant ? Sakura allait faire ravaler son sourire narquois à Kisame qui la dominait toujours de toute sa hauteur.

La jeune femme, ruisselante d'eau, se releva donc d'un bond. Mais à son plus grand déplaisir, sa quantité de chakra ne s'était pas restaurée pendant son sommeil.

L'air confus qu'elle arborait tira un bref éclat de rire à son geôlier qui lui indiqua Samehada :

_Mon épée draine le chakra de ceux qu'elle touche. Tu l'avais oublié ?

Le silence rageur de la kunoichi lui apporta confirmation.

Magnanime, pour une fois, il ne releva pas et se contenta de lui lancer une serviette.

_Sèche toi un peu, Itachi veut te voir.

_Il est actuellement aveugle.

_Ne fais pas ta maligne, crevette, tu m'as parfaitement compris. De plus, qui est responsable de sa cécité ?

Sakura haussa les épaules, agacée :

_ Simple plaisanterie. Et il est normal de voir sa vision perturbée après une telle opération.

_C'est ça. Assure toi juste que ce ne soit pas permanent ! Quand ses yeux le font souffrir, il est en proie à des sautes d'humeur impressionnantes.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Sakura :

_Voyez vous ça... Des sautes d'humeur. Tu veux dire... comme une femme enceinte ?

_Pire ! Parce que lui il te tranchera la gorge sans hésitation.

_Oh ! A toi peut être ! Mais moi je suis comme qui dirait nécessaire.

La jeune femme frotta ses cheveux trempés, tout en adressant à son interlocuteur un sourire étincelant.

_Fais désenfler tes chevilles, gamine, je te rappelle que j'ai balancé les corps sans vie des cinq précédents « nécessaires » dans l'océan.

_Charmant. Et tu n'as pas eu la bonne idée de les suivre ?

_Je t'emmerde, crevette.

_Non, vraiment. L'appel de la mer n'a pas été trop fort ? Pour un poisson ce serait tout naturel pourtant ! On t'aurait donné un nouveau surnom comme _« Kisame, le dauphin libéré » _!

Sakura s'émerveilla elle même de son absence total d'instinct de survie, tout en tentant en vain de ravaler son fou rire.

_Classe, non ?

_Non.

La kunoichi pris un air déçu parfaitement hypocrite, et le géant renchérit :

_Sors vite d'ici. Mon poing a une furieuse envie d'aller dire bonjour a ta tête.

Faisant un effort visible pour maîtriser ses nerfs, Kisame sorti de la chambre à grands pas.

Ne voyant pas la jeune femme le suivre, il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et gronda :

_On est parti.

Sakura ne fit pas mine de bouger :

_Doucement ! Cela fait trois jours que je ne me suis pas lavée ! J'aimerai pouvoir être un minimum propre, tu vois ?

_Tu as eu de l'eau ce matin.

_Tu me l'as renversée dessus pour me réveiller, cervelle de poisson !

_Donc tu es propre. Maintenant on s'en va.

Ignorant les protestations indignées de sa captive il l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

C'est ainsi que Sakura se retrouva en face d'Itachi Uchiha.

Il semblait avoir récupéré de l'intervention et s'il restait un peu pâle, il parvenait à se tenir debout et à se mouvoir avec sa grâce et sa souplesse habituelle.

La pièce où il se trouvait était celle où la jeune femme avait fait la chirurgie, ce qui l'inquiéta au plus haut point. La prochaine opération était prévue pour la semaine suivante, il n'avait donc rien à faire là.

Le renégat de Konoha tourna la tête vers elle, comme s'il pouvait la voir, accroissant son malaise.

Pendant un moment pas une seule parole ne fut échangée. La présence seule de l'aîné des Uchiha rendait l'atmosphère oppressante.

Si Sakura réagissait avec une verve mordante à la sauvagerie de Kisame, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face au shinobi brun impassible. Son absence totale de réaction ne semblait pas naturelle à la jeune femme. L'homme était donc une énigme, bien plus complexe que celle qu'elle avait dû résoudre jusque là.

Or Sakura aimait les énigmes et détestait ne pas comprendre. Le mystère que représentait Uchiha Itachi lui apparaissait donc comme une sorte de défi personnel. Elle le percerait à jour.

Sakura s'en fit la promesse. Et si elle risquait de ne pas sortir en vie de cette entreprise tant pis. Elle parviendrait à comprendre le traître autant par intérêt pour son village que par curiosité. Enfant prodige, maître des sharingan, assassin de sa famille, ex-membre de l'Akatsuki...

Comment pouvait bien fonctionner cet homme ?

Avait il lui aussi quelque chose qu'il chérissait, un but autre que la quête de puissance ?

Il n'était qu'humain. Et l'homme était imparfait.

Uchiha Itachi tout aussi inaccessible qu'il semblait être avait donc des faiblesses.

Elle les trouverait.

Son monologue intérieur fut interrompu par un ordre brusque :

_Allonge toi là.

Tressaillant, Sakura fixa avec méfiance la table d'opération que le jeune homme effleurait de la main puis Itachi lui-même, aussi inexpressif que toujours, et enfin Kisame.

_Pourquoi ?

Sa question sembla énerver le brun qui se raidit. Un vent glacial n'aurait pas plus refroidit l'atmosphère.

Kisame intervint

_Va t'allonger, gamine. Ne discute pas.

Jetant un dernier regard méfiant à Itachi qui ne cilla pas, la médecin pris place sur la table.

A peine s'était elle étendue que celui qui était sensé être son patient se lança dans une séries de signes de mains complexe. L'exécution des mudras ne pris qu'un temps infime et la jeune femme qui avait reconnu une technique de sceaux n'eût pas le temps de réagir que déjà d'étranges spirales noirs apparaissaient sur ses chevilles et poignets.

Un silence pesant suivit.

Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme lâche un flot d'injures colorées.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

_Si tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaître la marque laissé par un sceau, je me vois dans l'obligation d'admettre que tu n'es qu'une parfaite incapable, sans aucune utilité quelconque. Et je ne suis pas connu pour accueillir à mes côtés de simples résidus de ninjas par bonté d'âme.

Une vague lueur passa dans les prunelles de Kisame en entendant la répartie de son partenaire.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'indignation. Il rétorqua sèchement avant de sortir de la pièce :

_Celle là je ne m'en occupe pas. C'est ton bordel, c'est toi qui nettoie !

Sa sortie fut royalement ignorée par les deux autres qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Enfin... Sakura fusillait du regard l'homme.

Or ce dernier étant aveugle, sa tentative d'intimidation était pour le moins très inefficace.

_Je sais évidemment reconnaître, une technique de sceaux quand j'en vois une, Uchiha.

Annonça-t-elle, cassante.

_Dans ce cas, ta question était parfaitement stupide.

Faisant face à son interlocuteur, les mains tremblants légèrement sous l'effet de la fureur, Sakura cracha avec toute la morgue dont elle était capable :

_Et que fait ce sceau exactement ?

_Considère ça comme un moyen de t'assurer que tu ne tenteras pas de t'échapper.

Un rire sec retentit à ces mots.

_Je ne suis pas votre animal de compagnie, Uchiha. Une laisse n'est donc d'aucune utilité.

Le déserteur pris une expression pensive.

_Ah. Vraiment ?

L'étonnement feint du shinobi était le summum de l'insulte.

Sakura faillit s'étrangler de rage :

_Je vous ait donnée ma parole !

_Les serments n'engagent que ceux qui y croient, Haruno-san. Les alliés d'aujourd'hui sont les adversaires de demain.

La jeune femme, sourcils froncés, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

_Je pense être une assez bonne preuve de cette affirmation.

Sakura referma la bouche et il poursuivit :

_Tu te retrouveras donc immobilisée si tu tentes de t'éloigner de nous pour une distance de une excédant un kilomètre.

De plus je saurais où tu te situes. La marque agit comme un traqueur.

Plus cette conversation avançait plus Sakura avait l'impression qu'on l'a prenait vraiment pour un animal domestique. Sérieusement ! Itachi venait à l'instant même de lui annoncé qu'il lui avait appliqué un truc dont le fonctionnement était semblable à une puce électronique ! C'était quoi la prochaine étape !? Une muselière ?

Mais plus important que cela, Sakura voulait savoir :

_Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme dévisagea son interlocuteur avec stupéfaction. Il lisait dans les pensées ?

Inconscient de sa surprise le déserteur continua :

_C'est bien ce que tu veux savoir, n'est ce pas ?

Un murmure affirmatif s'éleva.

_Disons que puisque tu es ici, autant que tu serves à quelque chose. Tu pars en mission avec moi demain.

_... QUOI ?

_On ne tient pas à te garder ici sans rien faire. Kisame t'a déjà signalé, il me semble, que tu n'étais pas à l'hôtel. Donc tu vas participer activement aux missions qui nous sont confiées.

L'expression sur le visage de sa prisonnière devait être impayable, Itachi regrettait vraiment sa vision. Déjà qu'elle était prompte à la colère, elle devait à ce moment bouillir de rage.

Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas profiter du spectacle, mais il n'avait jamais fait les choses à moitié, il l'acheva donc d'un :

_De plus, les animaux de compagnie ont besoin d'exercice. Il me semble donc cruel de t'empêcher de faire une promenade...

_Je ne sais vraiment pas quelle étape du développement infantile, vous avez loupé pour avoir à ce point besoin de compagnie mais plutôt que d'essayer d'apprivoiser des êtres humains comme moi ou Kisame... si on a une acceptation un peu large du terme « humain »...

Vous pourriez peut être essayer avec de _vrais _animaux ?

_Hahaha.

Le shinobi ne put retenir un bref éclat de rire avant de poursuivre :

_Reviens ici avec tes affaires. Dans une heure, nous partons.

Et Sakura se retrouva seul dans la pièce, figée de surprise. Venait elle bien d'entendre l'homme à la réputation la plus sinistre du monde ninja rire ?


End file.
